Dear Diary
by Keroanne
Summary: Himeka gets a diary from Miyon, so what happens when she writes in it? Is she really so sweet? Who does Himeka like after Kazune? Just read and find out... Mostly HxM. Some KxK and MxY. Chapters vary in size, but are mostly very short. Now complete!
1. Entry 1

**A/N-Hm, first time doing this kind of a story. First ever Kamichama Karin fiction, so be nice.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kamichama Karin.**

April 26th

Dear Diary,

Today Micchi sat down and I watched him in silence. Again. And of course he sat next to Karin. He always does that. Why should it bother me now? No matter how hard I try to look away, I can't. I don't know why, I just can't.

It was hard when I found out that Kazune-chan was my... really my... sort of dad. He was always my crush and to find out that you were in love with your father? It took me a while to adjust. In fact, I think that I still haven't adjusted.

When I realized that Karin-chan and Kazune-chan where really going to be together, that hurt a little. Then I looked around at other boys to ease the pain. Micchi was the first one that I looked at. I'm not sure why, but I did. I guess it was fate or something.

But now I stare at him all of the time. My crush on him gets bigger every day, and I just want to tell him how I feel. But I'm too scared to. I can tell that he doesn't like me. I want him to like me, but I don't know how.

Should I act more like Karin? Be silly and easily confused... maybe put my hair up more often? I bet that talking a bit faster might help, too. Oh, dear. Now I'm becoming obsessive. And you do not want to see me when I get obsessive.

Ah, it just occurred to me that I have said anything about me. My name is Kujyou Himeka, and I'm a goddess. Sort of. Wow, this is all getting very difficult to explain. I guess that I can only hope that you all know what in the world I'm talking about. Now, on to other matters.

My parents are dead. I don't want to go into to deep, but that's basically all that I can say right now.

Oh. My. Gosh. Is someone reading this right now besides me? If you have without my permission, I swear that I'll kick your butt or at least have Kazune-chan do it for me. Maybe Karin-chan. Kazune-chan says that it leaves a wicked sting.

Maybe I should name my diary? It seems a little awkward to be talking something just "diary." I'll look through names later, but I don't have any right now. I'll think about it later, maybe as I'm trying to get to sleep.

You know, I still haven't said much about my self. I guess that you'll just have to figure it out as we go along, diary of mine.

Exams are coming up. I'm scared that I'm going to fail, but Karin-chan seems like she's gonna explode. I made some eel today, but even that didn't calm her down... I swear, maybe we should douse her with some ice cream... just to cool her off. Maybe go to the pool?

Oh, I've got it! We could go shopping! Maybe we could get Miyon-chan to come, too! Shopping calms Karin-chan down for some reason. She's so cute that it makes me laugh sometimes. Not to her face of course, but still. I'm going to call Miyon-chan about it and ask Karin-chan.

By the way, Miyon-chan was the one who gave me this diary. She gave one to Karin-chan too. She said it was so we could reflect on our lives later on. Karin-chan told her that no one would be able to read her handwriting, much less reflect on all of the silly things that she did in her life.

It's getting late... I'll write more later, I guess. Maybe by then I'll have figured out a name for you, diary, and figured out how much I _really _like Micchi. That would nice. Now I'm going to dream about me and him, thank you.

Good night, diary, I hope to tell more later.

From Himeka

P.S. It feels like I'm writing a little letter to someone I don't know... eek!

Later...

It's eleven at night. I can't get to sleep. I decided to write in this. Karin-chan is in here, too because she can't sleep either. Maybe Kazune-chan's awake. I asked Karin-chan to check, but she turned very red and shook her head very quickly. I'm not sure if I want to know why she's blushing.

Karin-chan just put on some music. It's MISIA, I think, but I don't generally listen to pop. It's really loud. I wish she would turn it down.

Karin-chan just asked me if I have a crush on someone! What am I supposed to say!? It was hard enough to tell her that I was in love with Kazune-chan, but to tell her that I like Micchi?! That would be too much! Yikes!

I told her that I like someone, but I wasn't really comfterable with telling her who. Ugh. She's not going to press any further I don't think, but I bet she will later. Huh? Someone just knocked on the door...

It's Kazune-chan. He told us that if we're going to have a slumber party that we could at least turn down the music. How could he hear it? He's on the other side of the house, and this is a big house. I hope that it wasn't _that _bad. The neighbors might complain.

I want some milk. After I get some, I'm going to sleep, though. I don't care whether this is my first entry or not, I want to go to bed.

Oh, by the way, before I go to bed, Karin-chan wants to go shopping with me. Now we just have to ask Miyon-chan if she wants to come. I hope that she does. I can't even begin to think about how much money Karin-chan and I would spend if we were by ourselves. -shivers-

Goodnight for real, Himeka

**A/N- Chapters will vary in length and such. Please, R&R if you will.**


	2. Entry 2

**A/N- Back again, am I! Even thought I didn't get any reviews, I don't really care with it being the first freaking chapter and all.  
**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own KK**

April 27th

Dear Diary,

I still haven't figured out a name for you. Can you tell? I'm thinking, but I still haven't figured anything out. I was thinking about Ai for a while, but... Love? Naming my diary _Love_? I don't think that would be good...

Right now, I'm supposed to be studying. But then I started writing names down where the answers for my homework were. My first thought was _This is not a Death Note, stupid!_ But then I realized that I was thinking of you, dear diary.

I still like Micchi.

Just thought that I'd get that out of the way. I do really like Micchi still. He's so cute and funny and sweet and wonderful and I love his laugh and he's just... wow, I'm becoming quite the fangirl. I hope these words don't ever get to the Michirians (How do you even spell that??) or they'll kill me. Personally, I'd rather not die any time soon.

I glanced out the window just now and saw some cherry blossoms. I decided what to call you at that moment, dear diary. I'm going to call you Sakura. Isn't that pretty? Yes, you can be Sakura-chan the Diary. Wow, that sounded a little weird. Oh well.

Anyway, it's a little odd for cherry trees to bloom so early, huh? Yeah, but it's kind of nice, too. I like how they're right outside my window. And it's so pretty out today...

I'm sorry if you're reading this, Miyon-chan, but who's going to care about any of this in twenty years? I don't think that I will. Maybe you'll look back on this and laugh at how strange I was. Don't worry, I would too.

Wow, Sakura-chan. I just realized that I haven't told anyone that's reading this (Stop reading, you creepy stalker!) what you're like. Well, you're a pretty shade of blue, and you look like you're made of leather. I know that you're not, but you look like you are.

Blue is my favorite color. Well, it might actually be purple, but it's been blue for quite a while now, so I don't really want to change it now.

The only pop that I'll listen to is Hikaru Utada. Is that funny, Sakura-chan? I don't know why, but she's the only pop that I'm willing to listen to. Maybe it's because some of her songs are softer and have lots of meaning.

I should get out more.

Oh, that's right! Miyon-chan said that she'd love to go shopping with me and Karin-chan. We're going next Sunday, which is only two days away.

All day in class today we studied. We studied and studied and studied and studied. I don't really mind mind studying myself, but I think that Karin-chan was going to die. Her face was totally desperate for any time of help at all. I was kind of amazed, really.

I'm not very good at recording the day's events, but I'll tell you what I can about when we got home. I think that it's rather interesting, but only because of what's happening tomorrow because of it...

* * *

Karin-chan fell on the ground, looking totally wasted. I sat down next to her, concern in my face. "Karin-chan? Are you okay? Do you want ice cream?"

"I'm okay!" She exclaimed, standing up super fast. "I mean, I'll still have the ice cream, but we need to study some more! No matter how much I really don't want to... at least I don't have to deal with Kazune-kun the drill sergeant."

I couldn't help but giggle at this. "True, that's always good. But we still need a battle plan. What should we do, Karin-chan?"

"First of all," She said in a very loud voice, making echoes in the house. "We need to eat some ice cream! I suggest chocolate. Next, we must divide and concor unless something goes wrong. Then I'm gonna have to beg for you to save my butt."

I nodded, grinning. Micchi and Kazune-chan walked in just then. My face turned slightly pink upon seeing my crush, but I quickly swept it away. I had to be Himeka. Himeka was kind of stupid, very sweet, and soft spoken. Right, don't burst out or anything. Be calm.

"Good afternoon." I said, smiling gently. Micchi grinned.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Himeka! Kazune-kun and I are going to go study, would you like to join us?" I quickly shook my head.

"No, but I was about to get some ice cream for Karin-chan and myself. Would either of you like any?"

"Nn." Was Kazune-chan's answer.

"I'd love some!" Micchi exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll get some for you guys, and then some for Karin-chan and me. We only have chocolate right now, I guess. I suppose that Karin-chan ate it all by accident, but that's all right. I've got to go shopping tomorrow anyway." Even though I was muttering the last part more to myself that anyone, Micchi answered.

"Really? Do you mind if I come? A new manga recently came out and I'd like to go buy it! Can I come? Please, please, please, please..."

My thoughts were racing. What should I do, what should I do? Tell him that he couldn't come? Oh, why couldn't I just keep my big fat mouth shut? Maybe I could bring Karin-chan along. No wait, she had a date with Kazune-chan... what do I do?!

"Okay." The word came out before I even knew what I was thinking. Micchi grinned even bigger at me.

"Wonderful!"

* * *

Yes, I know, Sakura-chan. I'm going somewhere with Micchi, just him and me... and I still don't know what to do. Darn that boy and his good looks and sweetness. I like him so so so so so so so much. It's so stupid.

I think that I'm going to put this down for now, okay, Sakura-chan? I think that Kazune-chan will be angry with me if I don't study, and I hate it when he's unhappy. Let's hope that tomorrow goes well...

Hoping I don't faint tomorrow, Himeka

**A/N- I might work on this soon, and I might work on a while from now. Just know that it will most likely be the second since I'm switching between stories as you might see on my profile. Please R&R if you can!**


	3. Entry 3

**A/N-Thank ya for the review, animelover145! 8D By the way, anyone out there, look Kon Kon Kokon up on wiki. It's sort of a joke to myself...  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this fanfiction besides... nothing.**

April 28th

Dear Sakura-chan/Diary,

I have no clue if I should call you Sakura-chan or Diary in the beginning. Is that silly? It probably is.

Anyway, I have more important things to talk about. Omigosh. I just forgot what I was about to write. That really sucks... think, think, think... I can't remember! I'm just going to listen to Celebrate by Hikaru-san. Maybe that'll help.

So, I went shopping with Micchi today. I swear, half of the time I was going to faint, and not just because he was hilarious. Like, at one point, he held my hand and started dragging me around. I didn't really care where in the world we were going as long as he held my hand.

Wow, I sound so... in love or something. Oh dear, I hope that I'm not. Micchi is like an addiction of some sort. A beautiful and wonderful addiction that can't possibly harm you in any way... oh yes, I think I'm in love.

That might not be good considering that Micchi is in love with Karin-chan and maybe Kazune-chan... why me? First I fall in love with my "father" and then I fall in love with a crazy British boy. A wonderful and amazing British Boy with the most beautiful eyes in the whole entire world... oh listen to me, Sakura-chan! I sound like someone from a book or something...

I know what ought to get my mind off Micchi! I could watch Kon Kon Kokon while writing this! Then again, it's a bit romantic and I might start thinking about him again...

One second, Karin-chan just came in...

* * *

I have to tell you what just happened in my own words or I'll end up messing it up. I'd just like to say before I start telling you, though, that my face is terribly red and that I'll tell you about shopping with Micchi afterwords.

* * *

I placed the brush down and looked up at Karin-chan, a slight warm smile pasted on my face. Inside I was wondering what she wanted. She seemed awfully nervous and fidgety. I hoped that nothing was wrong.

"Himeka-chan... I know that I might be completely wrong, but I need to know something. Do you... like... Micchi?" My face turned the brightest red possible and I looked down. Karin-chan the burst out, "Oh, I know I shouldn't have asked! Of course you don't like Micchi, how could I be so silly? It's just that-"

I quickly interrupted her. "I don't like Micchi, Karin-chan. I think that I might be in love with him."

Karin-chan's jaw dropped in shock. "You mean... I was right? When you got home, you seemed so happy and your face was so red. Then when Micchi kissed your forehead! Like you were his little sister or something..."

"Yes, I know." I said softly, despair suddenly flooding into me at the thought. "And he also patted my head. I think I'm like a little sister to him. Nothing more. That hurts more than the possiblity that Kazune-chan liked you. I think that I'm honestly in love with him romantically, and now there's nothing that I can do. I'm going to get hurt and I know it."

"I'm sorry." Karin-chan said softly, sitting next to me on my bed. "I never really pictured you and him together. I only wish he loved you, too."

I nodded, tears coming into my eyes. As though one cue, the song changed to Prisoner of love. I sobbed into Karin-chan for about three minutes before I regained my composure. Now, even after she's left, I still feel devestated. Why did I have to fall in love with Micchi?

All I know by this point is that maybe love isn't for me. I understand the fact that Micchi thinks of me as a little sister, and that hurts so much. I hope that he finds someone nice and they have a good life together.

I'm sorry, but I'm too sad to write any more. I'll probably be happier tomorrow after I go shopping... we have exams on Monday... I'm sad. Why me, Sakura-chan? Why?

Wishing she had better luck with love, Himeka

**A/N- The next chapter ought to be much longer. It'll cover the part about Micchi and the shopping trip. Anyway, R&R!**


	4. Entry 4

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, animelover345 and chocolatecheese08!  
**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own no nuthin'.**

April 30th

Dear Sakura-chan,

I looked back at the last entry, and got depressed. And then I thought of today and got happy. I suppose I should write about my shopping trip with Micchi. Oh, and I remembered what I was going to write about!

I LOVE MICCHI!

And that's pretty much it. Sakura-chan, I hope you like when I write this like a story, because I'm going to!

* * *

_Ding-dong! _I glanced up, slightly startled by the noise. I put down the text book and walked to the door, slowly opening it. In front of the gate stood Micchi, grinning. Upon noticing me, he grinned even larger.

"Hello, Himeka!" He exclaimed. "Are you ready to go shopping? We need to hurry if we're going to get back in time for dinner."

Right. I was going shopping for food and manga. With Micchi. My crush. This was terrible, horrible, a huge mistake. I swear, that was the first time I was going to faint that day, and it wasn't going to be the last.

"R-Right." I said. "I'll be there in a second. Would you like to come in?" Micchi nodded and walked in. Karin-chan happened to walk in at that moment, much to my dismay.

"Hanazono-san!" Micchi exclaimed and gave her a big hug. Jealousy clawed at my stomach, making me wish I was as breathless as Karin-chan appeared. I quickly pushed that anger and spoiled feeling away and pulled on my shoes, ignoring it as I would have before.

"M-Micchi!" Karin-chan exclaimed. "Let... go! I can't... breath!" He did as she asked, grinning.

"Whatever you say, love! Are you quite ready for your special little date with Kazune-kun?" Karin-chan blushed at this and looked down.

"Um..."

For that instant, I hated Karin-chan. I know, Karin-chan is my best friend. I love her more than I love myself. And yet, I hated her for that instant. She kept stealing all of the boys that I wanted. Why was it that all of this had to happen? I could have probably had either Kazune-chan or Micchi if she wasn't constantly standing in the way... boys loved her, and liked me.

I shook those thoughts out of my mind and stood up, feeling guilty for even thinking such a thing. Karin-chan was the best friend that I could have ever asked for, and I was willing to mistreat her like that?

"I'm ready to go, Micchi." I said simply. Micchi sighed exaggeratedly.

"Au revior for now, Hanazono-san! I'll see you tomorrow, love!" I felt hurt again. Love. Not me.

As we walked to the local store, Micchi seemed excited about everything. The cherry trees, ramen, bugs, briefcases, and even one person's hair. However, I had to concur with him about the bugs. I love bugs. They're so cute.

"Can we get some ramen?" Micchi asked, putting on his puppy dog face. "I'm so hungry, Himeka... please?"

"You're paying." Was my only answer. "I only have enough to pay for food for dinner, no matter what you say." Micchi sighed.

"I only have enough to buy the manga." Instantly after this, he brightened up. "But that's okay because I'm still out here with you, Himeka! Let's hurry and maybe we'll have some money left over for ramen afterwords!"

* * *

I'm sorry for interluding, Sakura-chan, but nothing really interesting happened after that until we got home. I mean, like, nothing whatsoever. I swear...

This is making me go insane. I'm listening to the ending theme for Vampire Knight, and I really can't stop. I'd like to write down the lyrics to it right now because, like, I need a break from writing about Micchi. I love him and all, but I don't think it's good for me to have him be the center of my life.

Anyway, here are the lyrics. They also kind of explain how I'm feeling.

Hi Miss Alice  
In your glass eye  
What sort of dream  
Are you seeing  
Are you entranced  
Once again my heart has split in two and is pouring out  
The repaired memories are there in the space left behind  
Still you do not answer  
Still you do not answer

I don't know why I like that song so much and why I feel like that right now, but I am. Am I crazy? That seems fairly possible.

Grah, I keep going off track! Listen, here's what happened:

* * *

I walked in, tired and totally out of it. I glanced at the ground. Oh good. Karin-chan and Kazune-chan were home. Maybe they could help with carrying these bags...

"Karin-chan? Kazune-chan?" I called sleepily. Both appeared within an instant of my calling.

"What is it?" Kazune-chan demanded and then saw all of the bags. "Oh."

"Well, I should be getting home after I help you guys with all of those bags." Micchi said, sighing. "But I could always stay here and sleep on your couch!" After saying that, he glomped Karin-chan.

"Two things, Nishikori. First of all, get off Karin." Kazune-chan growled. "Secondly, there is no way in heck that I'm ever going to let you sleep on our couch."

"Fine." Micchi said, pouting. "Then I'll leave you with all of the bags." He then turned to me. "Thank you for today, Himeka!" He patted my head, gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, and then left, just like that.

My face turned bright red and I told everyone else I was sick.

* * *

I need something happy before I tell you about today. Oh, I know! I'll listen to Boku Wa Kuma! That's a really funny song by Hikaru-san...

There we go, Sakura-chan. Now I can continue with today's events!

* * *

"Himeka-chan!" Karin-chan exclaimed, bursting into my room. "Miyon-chan's here! Isn't that great?! Now we can go shopping!" She practically sang the last part and I could only smile and nod at the hyper active girl.

"Yeah, Karin-chan. Let's get going." I stood up and brushed off my clothes quickly. I followed her downstairs to where Miyon-chan was waiting.

"Good morning, Himeka-chan." Miyon-chan said with a little wave, smiling.

"Morning, Miyon-chan." I then turned to Kazune-chan, who was leaning against the wall, watching us. "If we're not back by six, come looking for us. We can only hope that we haven't run out of money by then." Kazune-chan nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, Himeka. Be careful." Karin-chan was staring at me as we left, her eyes slightly sad.

"I think that... even though Kazune-kun said he loves me," She said after I asked. "He still loves you more than anything in the whole wide world. Sometimes I still can't except the fact that he loves me. I thought that he always loved you."

That surprised me.

"Oh..." I said blankly, looking down.

"I'm not really sure that I know what you're talking about!" Miyon-chan said, laughing slightly. "Let's just hurry to the mall."

As I walked down those streets, my mind wandered constantly to Micchi. How in the heck was I suposed to keep my mind off him all during this? I wasn't really sure, but I think that Karin-chan tried talking to me at a certain point. Eventually, Miyon-chan got me attention.

"Hey, Himeka-chan, are you thinking about Micchi?" I blinked slowly and then my face turned bright red, as it had the night before.

"Wh-wh-wh-what!? What do you mean by that!?" I squeaked out and Miyon-chan laughed nicely at me. Karin-chan smiled at me and I wondered if they were going to both make fun of me.

"Well, I've seen the way that you look at him, Himeka-chan." Miyon-chan murmured, looking at the sky. "You were pretty good at hiding your emotions up until this beautiful British boy came along and wrecked every little orderly thing that you knew. I always knew that you liked him, but you liked Kazune-kun so much more so you didn't pay much attention to Micchi."

"How did we even get on this subject?" I mumbled. My face was still red.

"Oh, don't be shy!" Karin-chan said, giggling. "You two make a very cute couple!" I stared at her for a moment and then realized that we had arrived at the mall.

"So many cute clothes..." Karin-chan mumbled, twirling. Miyon-chan and I watched, slightly amused by the other girl's happiness. However, I was rather relieved that we weren't talking about Micchi anymore. Was it possible for your face to turn so red that it exploded?

Needless to say, we bought almost every cute outfit that the mall had to offer. If Miyon-chan wasn't there, I probably would have sold our house just to buy this certain outfit. It was very expensive.

We bought some cake for ourselves and, as we walked home, the subject of... _boys _went up again. But... it went about the same as the other conversation. My face turned so red that I could no longer speak.

OMIGOSH! This is bad, this is bad, this is bad! I just looked at the time just now, and it's nearly one!

And I have exams in the morning!

Hoping she doesn't fail, Himeka

**A/N- Ah... R&R!**


	5. Entry 5

**A/N- I knew this chapter was going to be short, so I just decided to update right now.  
**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own no nuthin'.**

May 1st

Dear Sakura-chan,

I don't have much to say today. I still love Micchi and I didn't fail my exams. (Thank goodness!) I actually knew quite a few answers. Kazune-chan knew all of the answers, that lucky duck.

I have to get back to studying, otherwise I might fail tomorrow... ugh.

Maybe something will happen tomorrow. For now, though, I need to keep studying. Don't want to get Kazune-chan mad... yikes!

Hoping for a more exciting life, Himeka


	6. Entry 6

**A/N- Thanks, animelover86 and chocolatecheese08! This chapter will be short, too, but the next one won't be. R&R  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own KK or anything else that I put in here.**

May 2nd

Dear Sakura-chan,

I must be really dedicated to write this much. I mean, like, I have written every single day for nearly a week... that's much more than I usually do. I usually write about two or three times before loosing it. So, consider yourself lucky, Sakura-chan.

Still, nothing is new. Horrible, no?

Micchi... just his name makes me blush. I accidently wrote his name in one of the answer boxes during exams today. It was... interesting, I suppose the word is. I'm in love with Micchi so so so much...

I saw Mr. Karasuma today. He was in a tree. He fell off. He squished the bug I was trying to catch. It was terrible.

I wonder when I'll be able to write about something interesting... I hope that something happens, and soon! I'm starting to get a little bored with the rings being gone and all. Hm.

Still bored while she writes this, Himeka.


	7. Entry 7

**A/N- Thanks for the review, chocolatecheese08! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own KK**

May 4th

Dear Sakura,

I told myself that I wouldn't write until something happened, and now something has. I look back at my last entry and wonder why in the world I had to ask for that. Why did I ask for change? Why me? Why couldn't I just wish for Micchi to love me back?

A new student came to our class. You may be thinking, oh, well that's not so bad. Well, it is. She's cute, American, sweet, and has a huge crush on Micchi. Worse yet, she flirted with him, and he flirted right back.

Stupid girl. Stupid new kid. Stupid Micchi. Stupid love. This sucks.

Allow me to paint a picture of her with words since I can't draw at all. She's a little bit shorter than me with white-blond hair and bright violet eyes. She wears kitty ears, just like the ones I wore when I was a little girl. She looks absolutely adorable in the spring uniform, and she's the cutest thing that anyone ever saw.

Besides me, anyway.

See, she walked right up to me and asked if I had a crush on Micchi between classes. It caught me off guard and- here, I'm better at just telling things the way that they happened.

* * *

The new girl, Johnson-san I think it was, walked over to me, that cute little smile on her face. "Hello, I am Johnson Anna." She said, proving me thoughts. I smiled at her and was about to answer when she spoke again.

"Excuse me, but do you have a crush on that boy over there, the one that's older than us?" She asked, gesturing to Micchi.

My face heated up and my mind started racing through what I should say. Should I say no? Lying isn't good, but I don't want to tell some random student that I like someone. If I said yes, she might end up telling everyone. If Micchi ever found out, that would wreck our friendship.

"Y-yes." I managed, blinking. Wait, had I really just said that? Told someone that I can't even quite remember the name of who I like?! How stupid can you get, Himeka?!

"I see..." Johnson-san murmured, stroking her chin and looking up. "I think that I might pose a little bit of a threat to this little crush of yours."

"What?" I said blankly. She leaned into my ear, her whisper fierce.

"Now listen here, Kujyou Himeka. I don't want you to ever even think anything like that again, or I'll rip your hair out, strand by strand. He is going to be _mine. _Not yours, he's mine. I don't care what close little relationship you have with him, because I'm going to destroy it."

Shock entered my face as she pulled away, her face perfectly calm.

"I hope that you understand, Himeka-_chan_." I winced at this and she continued. "I'm giving you one day to get over him."

After she said that, the bell rang, forcing her to end her cruel monologue and sit down. However, it also forced me to have to think about that the entire class period. What could I do?

* * *

I suppose that the proper question is now, what do I do? I can't stop loving Micchi... I won't! No one can make me.

I think that I'll write more tomorrow. Hopefully anyway.

In love with Micchi forever, Himeka

**A/N- That one wasn't so bad. Please R&R, no flames.**


	8. Entry 8

**A/N- Who cares by this point?**

**Disclaimer- I dun own it.**

May 5th

Dear Sakura-chan,

I wanna go to England. I'm not happy here.

That American girl is trying to kill me. I'm not happy here.

Nothing is helping, not even Karin-chan. I'm not happy here.

Music just makes me feel sad because it reminds me of _**HIM**_. I'm not happy here.

Why can't this stupid heartache because I know Micchi doesn't like me just go away? I'm not happy here.

I looked at Micchi today. I'm not happy here.

She gave me a look that could kill, that Johnson-san did. I'm not happy here.

I feel like crying, but I can't. I'm not happy here.

I keep listening to this one song called "First Love" because it makes me feel bad. I'm not happy here.

I don't know what to do. I'm not happy here.

I asked Kazune-chan if we could go to England. I'm not happy here.

He said no. I'm not happy here.

I want things to go back to the way they used to be, with Kazune-chan and Karin-chan protecting me from Karasuma-san... I'm not happy here.

Why me? I'm not happy here.

My room feels cold. I'm not happy here.

I hate my life and myself. I'm not happy here.

This sucks. I'm not happy here.

I give up, I'm going to bed. I'm not happy here.

Himeka, who freaking hates this load of idiodic crap.

**A/N- A look into the emo side of Himeka. R&R.**


	9. Entry 9

**A/N- Thanks for the review, chocolatecheese08  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own KK.  
**

May 12th

Dear Sakura-chan,

I'm going to England. I don't know when or how, but I am. Just Kazune-chan and me.

I already miss Micchi.

Ugh.

I'll tell you more as I find out more, Sakura-chan.

Himeka


	10. Entry 10

**A/N- No reviews, but I'm not too worried about that, to be honest.  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own KK or Take 5  
**

May 14th

Dear Sakura-chan,

It has now officially been set in stone. I'm going, with Kazune-chan, to England. I want to be there for at least a month. Since he had some business to attend to, Kazune-chan thought that it wouldn't do any harm to let me come since I wanted to go so badly.

Karin-chan seemed to be shocked by the fact that I was going to England, and she wasn't coming. She wants to go so badly... I feel a little bad. But I need to be away from everything for a little while, and this little trip will be perfect. I need to get a good gripe on life, and that's something that I don't really have right now.

Micchi isn't coming. I'm not sure how I feel about that.

I feel kind of bad that Miyon-chan won't see my progress with this diary, Sakura-chan. I mean, she was really excited about getting me into this whole writing thing and now... I wish I could make it up to her somehow.

Johnson-san is as scary as ever. Everyone says that she's just a cute little girl... so cute and lovable and wonderful... blah blah blah! I hate that girl. Another reason why I'm going to England. To get away from her... to get away from everything. Ah, that sounds nice.

I wonder what crazy things will happen next in my life. Oh... I haven't told Micchi yet. How will I tell him? Will he even care? Oh, these are the questions that plague my mind...

As you can see, Sakura-chan, I don't feel nearly as depressed as I did before. I'm still not happy, but I'm not sad either. I feel better because I got a new stuffed toy. It was a white bear. I named her Shiroi Kuma Ai. White Bear Love. Nice name. However, I'll just call her Shiroi-chan.

She's coming with me to England. We're going there on the 30th. It seems so close already... I can't wait. It seems like forever since I've been there. Oh, they have really good chocolate, too...

Shiroi-chan is excited. She wants to just go. I have to constantly tell her to wait. She's so silly.

As you can see, probably, I'm really happy that I got Shiroi-chan. Why am I so happy over a stuffed bear? Because Micchi gave her to me, hoping that it might cheer me up. I love that boy to pieces! He's so sweet!

Oh, I don't know why, but I feel even happier now... maybe it's because I'm thinking about Micchi... I love him so much. I'm not sure how to explain it, but I know that it's different than my love for Kazune-chan and Karin-chan. Whenever I'm near him, it's as though nothing in the world matters but him...

I wonder if he feels the same?

I can certainly hope, but it doesn't seem too likely. I wish that he did. That would make me the happiest girl in the whole wide world... omigosh, I'm so in love with him that it's not even funny! Poor Micchi for having a sucker like me fall for him!

Still... I really love someone else now. Shiroi-chan!

For some reason, I feel like writing my favorite of Hikaru-san's songs down, the one that I especially feel right now. I... well, you'll see, anyway!

Collapsing on top of the cold grass  
I want to hide my burning body

These mid-winter constellations are my lovers  
I have been waiting all this time

My mood today is the highest  
Like the sky that has no despair nor hope  
I want to be translucent

If we do not meet, we won't fight  
With no chance for disillusionment

The wind that is like a knife  
Helping to increase my speed  
Take 5

What version of myself makes me happy?  
Like the sky that has no success nor failure  
I want to be translucent

Take off my coat and step inside  
With no beginning and no end  
I want to live this day we call today honestly

Isn't that nice, Sakura-chan? It's called Take 5. It's just how I feel, and I love it. It's so wonderful... don't you think?

Anyway, that's all I really have to say...

I want to be translcent, Himeka

**A/N- R&R**


	11. Entry 11

**A/N- Thanks for the review, chocolatecheese08! And don't worry, I'm starting to get bogged down by homework, too...**

**Disclaimer- I dun own KK or anything I put in here.  
**

May 15th

Dear Sakura-chan,

Shiroi-chan says hi to you. She's so cute.

I've been doing some research on England... and I bought a new jacket. You know what else? It rained today. It was cold.

I woke up this morning, and my blankets were completely off me. It was freezing cold and I thought that I was gonna die. Then I remembered that my blankets were on the floor, so I just grabbed them. Then I heard it.

THUNDER.

I hate lightening and thunder! It scares me so much... I screamed. Shiroi-chan was scared too, but not because of the thunder. She was more concerned about me.

I started to cry when Kazune-chan and Karin-chan ran in. They were so concerned... it made me feel a little silly, but I was rather happy, too. Karin-chan stayed with me until it was time to get ready for school. Even then I held onto her arm, fearing the terrors of thunder and lightening...

Ugh. Just thinking about it makes me shudder. I hate thunder.

Shiroi-chan says that she's not scared of anything. I think that she's lying, but that's just me. We just haven't met anything that she's scared of yet.

Johnson-san still scares me. She showed me a gun that she had in class today. That's illegal. I wanted to report her, but she was threatening my life. Omigosh, what do I do?! I don't want to die by crazy teenager who just wants to kill me because I'm totally in love with Micchi! GAH!

Shi-chan told me that I could bring her to school and freak her out because my best friend has a talking cat, but I don't think that's the answer. Maybe I should... Shiroi-chan doesn't think that's the answer, either.

You know what? A lot of people that I know are "chan" to me. How odd. I just noticed that.

I love you so freaking much, MICCHI!

By now, I'm basically just putting random information down. Shoot.

Shiroi-chan says that do something else with my time, like watch television. I told her that it wasn't happening because I know that she loves the television.

Shiroi-chan is totally in love with television. She really likes old shows like Cardcaptor Sakura, Sailor Moon, InuYasha, and so on so forth... me, I like newer stuff. Like... er... yeah. But I'm not television addict like she is. I'm trying to get her away from it for a little while.

The rain stopped about an hour ago, but other than that it has been raining all of today. I like the rain, but I don't like thunder.

Testing is finally over. Actually, it ended nearly a week ago, but I've been too lazy to write about it.

Wow, Miyon-chan is going to be so proud of me. I have eleven entries as of this one! Once I tell her, I bet that she'll be just as excited as I am!

Oh, that reminds me! She gave Karin-chan one, too. Just today, actually. Hers looks exactly like mine, and we decided to write in these together. We're setting aside thirty minutes to write in these together. However, she went on a date with Kazune-chan, so I'm stuck here all alone. Blech.

I was playing Final Fantasy today. But it was horrible. Aeris died. Stupid Sephiroth.

So then I decided to read some new manga that I had just gotten. And my favorite character died.

It's like the world is trying to make me sad! FREAKING HECK!

Sorry, I just had to get that out.

I miss Micchi. Shiroi-chan said that I was being obsessive. I told her to shut up.

I can't wait till I go to England. Just about a half of a month now. I'm counting down the days...

I asked Yuuki if he liked Miyon-chan today. His face turned really red, but he gave a little nod. It was so cute. I'm going to miss him.

Gosh, I'm going to miss a lot of people. Karin-chan, Miyon-chan, Yuuki, Shi-chan... Micchi. I almost feel like crying now because I just barely realized that I wasn't going to see them for quite a while after this. But I need to go.

I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi.

Sorry, I just needed to get that out. And yes, that's all hand written. I have Shiroi-chan as a witness!

Well, that's pretty much all that happened today. I'm so tired, so I need to get to bed. Omigosh, it's nearly one in the morning! I better get to bed...

Hey, wait a minute. Where are Kazune-chan and Karin-chan? I didn't see them come in and I've been constantly glancing out to the front yard. My window shows the entire front yard and you can usually here when someone comes in...

Oh no. I hope that they didn't rent a hotel. That would be scary.

What should I do, Sakura-chan? Even Shiroi-chan doesn't know, and she always acts like she knows everything! Oh dear! I'm scared...

I don't want to go to bed knowing that no one is home. Q-chan went to visit his brother. I'm alone in this house. And it's dark. And I think it's going to start raining again. And there will be lightening and thunder.

I'm going to sleep on the couch with playing to calm my nerves. I'm scared!

I hope nothing bad happens to me, Himeka!

**A/N- R&R, no flames.**


	12. Entry 12

**A/N- Thanks for the review, chocolatecheese08! I is happy when I gets reviews!**

**Disclaimer- Are you still wondering?**

May 17th

Dear Sakura-chan,

I miss everything. I miss how I used to be. I miss simplicity. I miss not worrying about rings. I miss it all.

But I'm happy now, too.

I'm also sleepy.

But that's okay.

Karin-chan is being obsessive. She won't stop talking about how much she wishes that me and Micchi would be boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't think that will ever happen.

I told Miyon-chan, so now she's on the same level as Karin-chan. Great.

At least Shiroi-chan knows that I'm sick of thinking of Micchi. I love him to pieces, so it hurts whenever I think of him. I wouldn't be able to stand thinking about him, or even hoping that he might like me back. That's too much to wish for.

Ugh, I have to get my mind off him.

Kazune-chan and I have decided how long we want to be gone. We're going to be gone three months. Three months in England. I can't wait.

I got a new video game. Everyone that has played it tells me that it's really good. It's called "Kingdom Hearts." It's a mix of Disney and Final Fantasy. I'm a big Final Fantasy fan, so I thought I might as well try it out. But how am I supposed to play it when I get to England? That's all I want to know.

Anyway, it has UTADA HIKARU music on it. I AM AMAZED!

I'm already stuck and I'm on the first level part world thing. Wow, that didn't take long.

I wonder if Micchi's played this...?

ANYWAY, Shiroi wants me to make her a dress. And I can't sew. What should I do to please my dear little bear friend?

I want to take a walk, but it's dark. I don't like the dark. I'm scared of the dark, Sakura-chan. I know I shouldn't be, but I am. I hate it.

I want to be a doctor when I grow up. I've decided it. I don't know exactly when or how I decided it, but I want to be a doctor. I know it will take a while, but that's okay. I think it's because my dad was a doctor of sorts.

Q-chan came home! And he brought me, Karin-chan, and Kazune-chan chocolate! Yay!

I'm still sleepy.

I told my teacher that I was going to England for a few months. I don't think that she liked that very much.

England England England! I'm so excited I can barely hold it in! I need to refresh me English. Maybe I should try on Micchi...

GAH! I KEEP THINKING ABOUT HIM!

I love you, Micchi, I love you, Micchi, I love you, Micchi! No one can ever stop me from loving you and that's that! I only wish that you would love me back! Please, Micchi! Why can't you just love me back!?

I just want to be happy. Is that a big thing to ask for? I just want Micchi to hold me. Is that a big thing to ask for? I just want Micchi to kiss me. Is that a big thing to ask for? I just don't want to cry. Is that such a big thing to ask for?

I love light. Micchi is my light. It's dark. Micchi's not here.

When I'm alone, it feels like I'm about fall apart. And yet, it's impossible for anyone to heal my broken soul, but it's possible for them to make it worse.

Micchi is my bread and butter. I am starving for it, yet it as though Micchi is too far away for me to reach.

Hold me, Micchi. Make me feel better. Wipe my tears away. Make this heartache stop. Make me smile. Make me laugh. Make it better.

Micchi is the life-raft that's too far away for me to reach, so I'm going to drown.

It's as though someone ripped out my heart and made sure that Micchi could never find it, never love me.

Why? Why me? Why have I been chosen to feel all this hurt? Why am I destined to forever feel heartache, but never feel like someone loves me? Why am I the person that has had all this happen to me? Why couldn't I have just lived like a normal girl?

Micchi... Micchi... Micchi...

I miss you. You're so far from me, yet so close.

I think that I'm going to end up losing it. It's too hard to do this. Micchi.

I want to watch the clouds with you, I want to hold hands with you, I want to eat with you, I want be with you, I want to walk down an aisle to you while wearing white, I want cuddle with you, I want to dance with you, I want to kiss you, I want you to always smile at me, and I want you to be mine.

Love me, Micchi. Just love me. That's all I want right now. I just want you to love me. That's all I want. For you to love me.

Please.

Just leave me alone, Himeka

**A/N- And that's Himeka for ya. R&R, no flames.**


	13. Entry 13

**A/N- Thanks for the review, chocolatecheese08! Yeah! MEOW!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own KK**

May 19th

Dear Sakura-chan,

UGH! He did it again! I hate him!

Karasuma-san stepped on the bug I was about to catch and show to Kazune-chan! I hate him for that!

Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid jerk!

Idiot! It was a super cute bug!

Even Shiroi-chan liked that bug, and she's terrified of bugs! I wanted to show it to Johnson-san because I heard that she was even more scared of bugs than Kazune-chan is, if that's possible! Stupid jerk!

I HATE YOU, KARASUMA-SAN!

The bug was the sweetest bug that I've ever seen!

Stupid jerk!

I hate him!

Now that I've got that out of the way...

Nothing new today. I mean, besides the whole Karasuma-san stepping on bug.

Stupid jerk.

Only eleven more days until I go to England! Yay!

I can't wait!

It's less than two weeks now! Squeal! I just cannot wait just to get going!

Apparently, I can't write a single thing without mentioning Micchi. Today, I was writing an essay, and when I looked down, I had written Micchi's name about twenty times. Eh heh heh. I feel silly how much I'm in love with him.

Oh, and then Johnson-san saw what I had written and she gave me the death glare. Oh. My. Gosh. Scary much?!

That's why I was trying to catch a bug. To get back at her for all of the scary things that she's said and done to me. She deserves it.

AND THEN KARASUMA-SAN SQUISHED MY BUG! STUPID IDIOT!

I think I'll kick his butt tomorrow, and maybe go and see Kirika-senpai and Himeka-chan. Ah, that sounds so funny. Himeka-chan.

Well, I don't have anything else to say.

See ya later, Sakura-chan!

Himeka who loves Micchi

**A/N- Lol. It took me about ten minutes to write this is all. Enjoy, read, review, and no flames please!**


	14. Entry 14

**A/N- Thanks for the review, chocolatecheese08! **

**Disclaimer- Yeah, I still don't own it.**

May 25th

Dear Sakura-chan,

Just five days now! I can't wait!

Yesterday, I started packing. This diary and Shiroi-chan are one of the last things to go.

I can't wait to go to England! I'm going to a public school there. It should be fun to wear whatever I want to. Eh heh heh.

Karin-chan seems so sad. I told her to try to be happy for me, but I'm not sure if that's possible.

Micchi doesn't seem too affected, but that's just on the outside. On the inside he seems... a bit sad, maybe? He promised to write both of us every week. I already can't wait for his letters.

Kazune-chan seems so sad to leave Karin-chan, but knows how much this means to me. I feel a bit bad that he has to sacrifice anything for me.

Oh, I keep looking back at the line with Micchi. I love him so much that it's hard not to. Micchi Micchi Micchi Micchi Micchi Micchi Micchi... there, I feel a bit better now.

Shiroi-chan says hi to anyone who might be reading this in the future, myself included.

I'm gonna finish packing, so don't expect anything from me for quite a while. Maybe on the thirtieth, but not any time sooner than that.

Himeka who is too too too too too excited for England

**A/N- R&R, no flames**


	15. Entry 15

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, chocolatecheese08! It makes me happy when people review on things that they didn't review on before! XD**

**Disclaimer- No.**

May 30th

Dear Sakura-chan,

KYAAAA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M ON THE PLANE! WE'RE GOING TO TAKE OFF SOON!

I'M GOING TO ENGLAND!

I'm sitting here, on the plane, getting ready to go to England! I want to scream and shout and raise praises to the heavens! I want to give Micchi a great big kiss, but he's not here! I might have to settle for Kazune-chan. However, I think that he wouldn't take that very well.

The good-bye scene was very sad. Allow me to show you what I mean.

* * *

_"Flight 286, your flight is getting ready to go. We will now allow passengers on. That's Flight 286, your flight is ready to go..."_

As I listened to this, I glanced over to Micchi, Karin-chan, Miyon-chan, and Yuuki. They were staring at Kazune-chan and I with obvious sadness in their eyes.

"That's our flight." Kazune-chan said softly.

"Good-bye, Kazune-kun!" Karin-chan squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I promise to write every other day!"

"Ah..." He said. "Bye, Karin..."

Karin-chan gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping away to come to me.

"Good-bye, Himeka-chan!" She hugged me tightly. "I'll miss you so much, even if this is what you want!"

"Bye, Karin-chan. I'll miss you, too." I gently hugged her.

"Good-bye, Kazune-kun." Miyon said, giving a quick little smile.

"Good-bye, Miyon." He said softly.

"Bye, you two." Yuuki said. "Have fun in England and be careful."

"Bye, Sakurai." Kazune-chan answered.

"I'll see you to later, Yuuki and Miyon-chan!" I gave a quick little smile.

"Bye, Himeka-chan!" Miyon-chan gave me a quick hug before stepping away, wiping at her eyes.

"I fare you well, Kazune-kun. Remember what I told you about England: the girls there are a little bit strange. Tell Ami-chan I say hello!" Micchi added the end quickly, grinning.

"And, Himeka..." Suddenly, he looked like he was about to cry.

"I-I guess, um, bye, Micchi." I said, feeling my face turn a little red.

He took a step towards me and

* * *

OMIGOSH! WE TOOK OFF!

Sorry, sorry, I needed to tell you that, Sakura-chan! I'm way too excited for this!

Anyway, back to the story.

* * *

He took a step towards me and put his arms around me, gently. "I'll miss you, Himeka." He said it so softly that I could barely hear it.

I thought that I was going to die at that moment. I was so happy. Micchi was holding me in his arms. He cradled me gently to him, his arms strong but not fierce. The hug was soft and the most wonderful thing that I have ever felt.

"I... I'll miss you, too, Micchi." I managed out and, hesitating for only a moment, hugged him back.

I heard Karin-chan squeal, but I didn't care. At that moment, it was just me and Micchi, hugging each other... that warmth that he gave me... I loved him more than ever at that point.

All too soon, he let go of me. I blinked as I saw some tears in his eyes. He quickly brushed them away, lightly laughing. I could see that there was true pain in his eyes as I was leaving. I smiled at him, eyes sad and soft.

"Bye, Micchi."

"Bye, Himeka."

* * *

And that's it! Lovely, huh?

Micchi, Micchi, Micchi, Micchi, Micchi...! I could sing his name all day!

Kazune-chan knows that I'm in love with Micchi now. He figured it out after the hug scene.

The only problem that I have with this flight, is that it's a red-eye flight. In case anyone is reading this and doesn't know what that it, allow me to explain.

A red-eye flight is when you get on a plane and you're on it all night and a little into the day. They make me so tired because I can't sleep on planes... blech...

I start school on the third! HOORAY!

I'll tell you more as I know more, Himeka

P.S. I love Micchi more than I love life itself!

**A/N- Smile, be happy, R&R, and no flames. Yay, cheese!**


	16. Entry 16

**A/N-Chocolatecheese08? Wherefore art thou? R&R, no flames!  
**

**Dis- NO!**

June 1st

Dear Sakura-chan,

Okay! I gotta make this kind of speedy, because I need to continue unpacking!

That's riiiiiggghhhttt! I'm in the lovely land of England! I'm so excited and happy and... well, yeah!

Our house is HUGE! It's even bigger than the one that we have at home! I'm scared that I'm gonna get lost!

Oh, sorry! Kazune-chan is getting mad at me for not working! I'll say more later!

I love you, Micchi!

I'm in England, Himeka!


	17. Entry 17

**A/N- Ah, thanks for the review, chocolatecheese08!**

**Disclaimer- Uh, no.**

June 5th

Dear Sakura-chan,

Oh my goodness! I finally got a chance to write! Thank gosh!

Anyone that happens to be reading this might notice the fact that I'm writing in English now. Well, it's a little thing called I forgot how to write in English for a time, so I need to keep it up or I might forget again. Wouldn't want that to happen, now, would I?

Okay, the reason as to why I haven't been writing is simple. I've been so busy settling in and everything that I haven't had time to write! It's insanity!

So far, I have two good friends here in jolly old England. That's right! I've only been going to school for two days and I already have two friends! Maybe this is some kind of friend a day. Maybe I'll get one tomorrow. Who knows?

Okay, first of all, there's Olivia. She's got bright red hair that she keeps up in a ponytail and bright blue eyes that are beautiful. Oh, and she's got freckles all across her nose and cheeks. She's so cute and funny! She's very athletic, being on the soccer team and the tennis team. She wants to be on the basketball team, too. However, she spends so much time trying to be the best at sports, she doesn't try to be good at... well... other things. She's not really that smart... I guess.

Wowee, that was long!

Anyway, there's also Adam. He's a musical man with some serious talent. He plays the saxophone, and is amazing. He's got dark brown eyes that have a certain depth to them and brown hair that is fairly ragged in the way that it's cut. He constantly gets himself embarrassed, so it's common to see his face turn bright red. He's sort of like those dorky boys in anime, where they always are yelling things and pretty funny. He's sweet, but silly. He kind of has some problems, I think. He's awesome, anyway!

Wowee, that was long, too!

Hee hee!

I don't know why, but I feel an irrational spring of happiness! Tee hee!

I suppose that's why it's irrational. Hm... what else should I write about... ah!

British music! I dunno... okay. I give up. I have nothing else to write about. I'll tell you anything that I might know later... okay?

Bye bye!

I'll catch you later, Himeka!

**A/N- R&R... no flames.**


	18. Entry 18

**A/N- Ah, thanks for the review, chocolatecheese08 and lovelyloonylunalovegood! I gots a new reviewer! Misa happy!**

**Disclaimer- Nope.**

June 7th

Dear Sakura-chan,

Ah, yes! I'm writing again!

I got my first letter from Micchi! Here it is!

* * *

Dear Himeka,

Gosh, it feels as though you've been gone for forever and ever and you just left!

Hanazono-san is finally starting to get used to Kazune-kun and your leaving. She keeps hanging out with Miyon, and I think that helps her out.

Goodness, I forgot to tell you! That new girl, Johnson-san, asked me out last Saturday. We went out Sunday.

Let me just say, it was disasturous! I think that I would be better off with one of Kazune-kun's fangirls than with that girl!

She was very happy that you left. I wasn't.

Do you have any friends? If so, tell me all about them!

Send me some chocolate! I do miss British chocolate... quite a bit.

Johnson-san asked me out again yesterday. The only thing that I could do was politely say no.

Goodness, I hope your not too mad at me for being rude to a lady... gah! I know that Hanazono-san wasn't. In fact, she seemed kind of happy. I wonder why?

I miss going shopping with you, Himeka! When you get back, go shopping for manga with me!

Don't forget to send me chocolate.

No other news right now, but I'll write to you again in a week!

Love, Micchi.

* * *

Did you read the last line?! LOVE, MICCHI!

My heart keeps fluttering and I giggle so much... la la la...

But... I had a dream last night... -begins blushing-

I was in a hot bath, and Adam was there...

And we were kissing...

And we were naked...

And I think I like him...

And I hope Micchi will forgive me...

Crap...

Sayonara, Himeka

**A/N- R&R! No flames, please!**


	19. Entry 19

**A/N-Thanks, chocolatecheese08! R&R, no flames!  
**

**Disclaimer- Nope.**

June 8th

Dear Sakura-chan,

I'm out of luck with love.

Adam and Olivia started going out yesterday.

Suck, Himeka


	20. Entry 20

**A/N-Thank ya, chocolatecheese08!**

**Disclaimer- Misa no own it, sowwy!**

June 10th

Dear Sakura-chan,

Ah, I got a letter from Karin-chan... but it's not good news!

The horrible news is... Micchi... he disappeared!

He's gone!

Nobody knows where he went! Oh, gosh! What do I do?! This is horrible!

Micchi, where did you go?!

Apparently, he just upped and was gone one day!

Karin-chan said that she found a note, though... she sent it to Kazune-chan because it was in English.

Here's what it said:

_Dear Kujyou's and Hanazono-san,_

_I am so sorry to be just leaving so soon._

_However, I have some very important buisness to be doing elsewhere._

_I promise I shall come back within about a month._

_Don't worry, Hanazono-san. I'll be back soon, I promise._

_Kazune-kun, I'll be back soon. When I am, I promise that I'll explain everything. Something that was very important about Professor Kujyou came up._

_Himeka, don't be scared or frightened. When I do come back, I promise to have something important for you._

_Sincerely, Michiru/Micchi_

And that's it.

How horrible.

He told me not to be scared, but I am! What's happening to him? Is he okay? What's going on?!

Is he getting enough to eat?!

Gosh, these are all the questions I wonder... not to mention the fact that Karin-chan is super worried, too!

Oh, Micchi.

Please be okay. I couldn't stand it if you were gone from my life.

Is this my punishment for liking Adam? I don't like him anymore. I can't. Olivia and he are just too wonderful together.

Oh Micchi, I didn't mean to betray you. It's just that... you... don't love me. I'm just there.

That's how I feel.

But I can't help but also wonder... Micchi... what are you going to get me?

Is it that important? Will you still write to me? I'm going to be back at the beginning of September... so I hope that you're there...

Wherever you are, Micchi, please be careful... I'll pray for you!

Kazune-chan is telling me not to worry, but I can't help but do so. Oh, come back... or at least write to me, Micchi...

Please.

I won't be selfish anymore.

I'll let you do what you want. I'll let you wed who you wish. I'll let you. I just want to know you're safe.

I've long since come past the fact that Micchi and I can never be together. So... just come back to me safe! That's all I want.

I'm going to pray.

I haven't prayed for anything since I was trying to decide what to do about Kazune-chan and Karin-chan. If I should feel jealous, hurt, angry...

Oh, Micchi.

Even if things aren't going turn out the way I'd like, I'll keep trying. It's all right to try a little, even though I usually don't.

Micchi.

Be safe.

Himeka

**A/N- R&R, no flames!**


	21. Entry 21

**A/N-Thank ya, chocolatecheese08! Just to let ya'll know, this person is a mind-reader! It's scary! 0.o  
**

**Disclaimer- Yeah, I don't own KK. Otherwise I wouldn't call myself Keroanne1, I'd be Koge Donbo.**

June 12

Dear Sakura-chan,

Ohhh! Eh heh heh! I'm happy!

Sort of.

I'm still scared for Micchi.

But something good happened. Wanna know what?

We're doing a play in our school! Omigosh, I can't wait!

Like, all of the artsy classes are taking part! Sometimes others are too, as well!

The play is called Two Princesses.

It's about two princesses. Weird, huh?

One of them is named Purity. The other is named Countenance.

Purity is soft-spoken, very beautiful, and pale. She doesn't like violence and is considered the wiser of the twins.

Countenance is just the opposite. She's tan, kind of silly, and rather loud. She plans on being a warrior princess, and doesn't care too much for learning.

One day, a witch comes to ruin their lives. She gives Countenance a terrible disease that will kill her within the week. She also gives it to everyone in the whole castle.

Purity is able to not catch it somehow, so she must find the cure and save the castle.

She goes on a quest and gets some friends along the way. A boy whom she later falls in love with and another boy whose past is very mysterious.

Eventually, they defeat the evil witch.

I'll tell all of the details once I get into the play, or whilst I'm watching it. That's all my teacher said.

I want to be the maid to Purity. She has, like, maybe two lines. I think I'd be happy with that.

Olivia wants me to be Purity. She says that I'm so beautiful and amazing that I would totally get the part. I'm not sure I want a big part, though...

After all, look at the last play I participated in! I fainted and didn't get to wear my pretty costume! It was horrible!

I wonder what Micchi would say?

Probably to follow my heart.

I'm not too great at that, and when I am, it tends to be wrong.

Crap.

I hope that I can get a part. There's a lot more kids in this school than there was in my last. And it's open for the general kids.

If not, maybe I can help with the dresses. I like pretty dresses and I'm good at making them.

However, I wouldn't like to try to paint backgrounds or anything. Trust me. Painting and me don't go together.

Sort of like pickled eggs and onigri.

The pickled eggs aren't good anyway, so... I suppose that doesn't make a difference...

I got rather off track, didn't I? Time to backtrack...

Anyway, I miss Micchi. There's still no word about him. I don't really know what to do about him.

At least I got over my short-lived crush on Adam. He's just a friend.

Micchi? Where could you be? Come back!

Gaahh! I should stop whining about him! Even though it's true that I miss him, I know that he's safe.

Why, you ask, Sakura-chan?

Because I got an answer when I prayed. He's safe. But I have to wait for him.

I don't know what it means really, but maybe we can be together. And that he's safe. Micchi.

Anyway, that's all the news I really have today!

Tryouts are on the 19th! I'll be there for sure! That's something you can count on for sure!

Sayonara, Himeka!

**A/N- Did ya like it? R&R, no flames!**


	22. Entry 22

**A/N-Thank ya, chocolatecheese08 and lovelylooneylunalovegood! I'm glad you people are enjoying it!**

**Disclaimer- My name is Keroanne1. Not Koge Donbo.**

June 15

Dear Sakura-chan,

I turned it in.

I turned it in.

I turned it in.

I'm scared.

I'm not sure I wanna be in this play anymore!

I wanna be a bush!

That would be okay!

I turned in the form that says what I wanna be and all that!

The drama teacher thinks I'd be a good Purity!

I don't wanna be Purity!

I wanna be a bush!

I don't do too good in front of people!

I'm scared!

Save me, Kazune-chan!

Save me, Karin-chan!

Save me, Miyon!

Save me, Adam!

Save me, Micchi!

I don't wanna do it!

Save me!

I don't want to!

Why did you make me do this, Olivia?!

It's cruelty to cuties!

Meanie!

WAAHHH!

Save me, Himeka!

**A/N- I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever... review?**


	23. Entry 23

**A/N- I just felt like updating! Be happy! Thanks for the reviews, peoples!  
**

**Disclaimer- Wow, oddly enough, I still don't own it.**

June 19

Dear Sakura-chan,

I TRIED OUT.

Here's what happened:

* * *

I sat there, writing the oral report that was due next Monday. It was about oil spills and how we can all help the enviorment and all that stuff. It was turning out rather well, if I may say so myself. I was nearly finished with it when the speaker-things came on.

_"Ms. White?" _It said.

"Yes?" She answered. Ms. White is my English teacher, by the way.

_"Could you please send Himeka Kujyou down to the auditorium for a moment? She's going to try out for the play."_

"Okay." Ms. White said.

_"Thank you."_

She turned to me. "Himeka, will you go down to the auditorium?"

I nodded, a slight pout on my face. I had wanted to finish off my report before I got home so I wouldn't have any English homework. Oh, well...

I walked down the halls, my feet making slight tapping noises as I went.

My nervous system was working like crazy. My heart was thumping, I kept biting my bottom lip, and I also kept clenching and un-clenching my hands.

I entered the auditorium slowly, the door creaking annoyingly loud. My drama teacher, I forget her name, noticed me, and her frown suddenly got just a bit bigger. I guess that she didn't like me, or maybe she didn't like the creaking of the door. I was hoping for the second.

"All right, hurry down her, Ms. Ku... Kujyou." Like most of my teachers, she stumbled over my very Japanesey name.

I nodded and walked quickly to the stage. As I turned around, a bout of fear came to me. This auditorium was at least two times larger than my last, which meant it was also meant to hold that much more people. A piece of stage-fright quickly wiggled itself into my life.

The drama teacher walked over to me, just below the stage, and handed me a paper. I read it quickly, and this is what it said:

_My love of sweet desire, I fear that our lives might be in danger. The world that is after us shalt have much power against us, and no other way is this. If it is to be, I shalt lay down mine own life to save thine own, my dear love. Wilt thou accept mine offering?_

I glanced up at my drama teacher. She was watching me intently, and I almost wanted to scream, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT, LADY?!"

I didn't, though.

"Yes, now will you read it, please?" Ugh. I think she thought I was retarded or something. She kept enunciating everything perfectly and speaking very very slowly... what a dip.

"Um... okay." I practically whispered it. Afterwords... I remembered Karin-chan. All of her work during our play. How amazing she was. How she filled in for me. How she got to be Micchi's love, and not me. It was purely amazing. I should try at least half as hard.

"My love of sweet desire," I said, loudly enough for people in the back to hear but soft enough to make it sound like I was saying it to the person I loved. Of course, I was pretending that Micchi was right in front of me. What? I can dream, right, Sakura-chan?

"I fear that our lives might be in danger. The world that is after us shalt have much against us, and no other way is this. If it is to be, I shalt lay down mine own life to save thine own, my dear love. Wilt thou accept mine offering?"

My drama teacher's jaw dropped.

* * *

I think I did pretty good.

Oh yeah!

Wanna know something else weird? Besides the fact that I did good?

I'm obsessed with a new band.

They're American.

They're screamy.

They're a little emo.

They're...

Linkin Park!

Oh yeah!

I usually hate this kind of music, but I'm really getting into it right now! Flip! It's awesome! I am so happy happy happy!

The only thing that really bothers me... is that they drop the F-bomb a lot. It's icky.

Oh, well.

I don't feel too bad.

I miss Micchi.

I love Micchi.

I hope Micchi's okay.

Again.

I'm done... Himeka

**A/N- All done! Please review!**


	24. Entry 24

**A/N-Thank ya for da reviews, peoples! It make me happy!!**

**Disclaimer- Whoa, still? Nope.**

June 22

Dear Sakura-chan,

They announced it today! Who was who! In they play!

Guess who I am?

Flipping Purity.

I said I wanted to be a bush, not anything else! It's no fair!

Olivia is the evil witch, and proud of it. Adam ended up being the one guy that has a mysterious past.

Ugh.

I'm the main character.

I'd much rather be a bush than the main character. It sucks. So bad.

I got my lines.

And I'm in all of the scenes except two. And there are twenty-three scenes.

I'M GONNA DIE!!

Save me, Kazune-chan!

Save me, Karin-chan!

Save me, Miyon!

Save me, Adam!

Save me, Micchi!

I don't wanna do it!

Save me!

I don't want to!

Why did you make me do this, Olivia?!

It's cruelty to cuties!

Meanie!

WAAHHH!

Okay, I is all better now.

But still.

Why?

Why did this have to happen to me?

I counted my lines today while I was bored during math. I have two-hundred eighty-seven and a half. I get cut off at one point.

Crap.

I have more lines than anyone.

I have to kiss that one boy at the end of the play. Ewww!

His name is Derrin. He's American. I guess that the drama teacher liked his accent, and that's why he was picked.

I wish Adam was picked.

I think I'd feel better about kissing Adam than Derrin. Ewww!

I feel like I'm betraying Micchi. I'm so sorry, Micchi!

I love you!

I don't love Derrin!

I don't even have an opinion of him!

Send a letter!

Or something!

Micchi!

I miss you!

I'm still scared for me and Micchi, Himeka

**A/N- And... there ya go! R&R, no freaking flames!**


	25. Entry 25

**A/N- Thanks for the review, chocolatecheese08! :D  
**

**Disclaimer-Wow, how odd. I'm Keroanne1, not Koge Donbo.  
**

June 23

Dear Sakura-chan,

First of all, I met this Derrin kid today. He's... okay... but he's so not my type. I can tell that he likes me already.

He's got freckles, dark-brown hair, and crystal-blue eyes. He's nice enough, but is one of those boys that craves attention so he constantly interrupts class. Another thing that made things automatically awkward between us, is the fact that he's a year younger than me. Eeew...

You're not my Micchi, Derrin!

I also met the girl who plays Countenance. Her name is... Elizebeth, I think. She's really funny and sweet, but a little bit headstrong. She says that in the last play, which was called A Pirate's Day, she was the main girl. That's all she wants to be. An actress. Poor sap.

Er... I mean, nothing, nothing at all.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Micchi, you're driving me nuts! Where in the seven H-E-Double-Hockey-Sticks did you go?!

Numbers of lines I've memorized: 2.

I'm pathetic. On of them is "That cannot be so!" and the other is "Yes." My word. I'm so sad.

Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.

Ugh. I'm mad for no reason. Stupid hormones. They suck and are a load of crap.

I HATE IT ALL!

I'm gonna let my anger out on my pillow.

Shiroi says hi.

I told her to shut up.

Grr.

That's it.

Himeka.

**A/N- Ha ha. Hormones. She got them.**


	26. Entry 26

**A/N- Sowwy for not updating... my heart hasn't been into writing most of my stories lately... -sigh- **

**Disclaimer- GEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

June 24

Dear Sakura-chan,

Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh, omigosh, omigosh!! It's just plain out amazing!

I GOT A LETTER FROM **_MICCHI_** TODAY!

Here, here, this is what it said:

_Dear Himeka,_

_I'm terribly sorry for not writing earlier... but I've been scared, to be honest. _

_Of what you might think._

_Of what you might say._

_Of how you might feel._

_Anyway, I'm going to write this letter one way or another!_

_Just to let you know, this is my thirteen draft. All of the others... ugh... I've given up on writing the perfect letter, and now I'm just working with what I got._

_First of all, I'm in Russia... for now. And might I add that it's terribly cold! I'd like to be somewhere much warmer right now, like England... achoo!_

_Don't worry about me, though, I'm fine. Also, don't bother writing me back. I'll probably be somewhere else by the time that you do so._

_I'd like to say... dear, this is a little embarrassing... that I miss you. Quite a bit._

_But... the good part is... I'm doing this for you._

_Er... hard to explain, so don't ask. Not that you can, but well, yeah..._

_Ugh! I'm horrible at writing letters!_

_Just... please don't worry about me, Himeka. I promise. I'll be back soon._

_Love, Micchi_

Did you see the end?! LOVE! OOMMIIIGGOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHH!! -faints-

AND HE'S DOING IT FOR ME!!

My prayers were answered. I already prayed to thank whatever God might be ought there.

And then I cried. I cried and cried and cried and cried. I was just so happy that Micchi was okay.

Oh, Micchi. I'll keep praying for you. I'll try not to worry. I'll do my best in the play.

I won't betray you.

Micchi, Micchi, Micchi... you're the sun to me...

I love you.

I miss you.

I'll keep praying for you.

After all...

It's a beautiful world.

You're a beautiful boy.

It's only love.

Love, Himeka

**A/N- All done! Now, R&R! NO FLAMES, FOOLS!**


	27. Entry 27

**A/N- YAY! NEW REVEIWER! Thanks for the reviews, Kouseki Yume and chocolatecheese08! Eh heh heh...**

**Disclaimer- Why would you think that I own it?**

June 27th

Dear Sakura-chan,

Ugh...

Ugh...

UGH!

I don't like this stupid play.

It's stupid, stupid, stupid.

I just wanna do it!

I know it sounds like I'm whining, but it's true. That American kid... What-His-Butt... already has a crush on me!

And you know what else? Elizebeth is out to get me. Why?

Because I stole Derrin's heart and she likes him. And yet, I don't like him!

ERG!

This is seriously annoying!

Not to mention the fact that Kazune-chan isn't in the play... so I don't get to see him very often! What's up with that?!

And then there's the whole "I can't memorize lines very well" thing.

If Micchi were here, I could memorize these lines.

Ah... Micchi... hee hee! I'm still not over what he said on that last line...

I know it's too much to hope for, though.

I'm still praying for him, though.

Micchi.

I hope you get done with whatever it is you're doing in Russia soon.

I hate not knowing where you are.

Poopy.

But... back to the play!

So far, I have memorized seven out of my two-hundred eighty-seven lines.

Only two-hundred eighty left to go...

This is driving me nutsoid.

Wanna know something good, though?

I found a really cool internet site where I can read manga for free! And I don't have to sign up or anything!

It's called onemanga. Nn.

Shiroi-chan says that I'm spending too much time on there. I told her that if it was her, she'd be on it constantly.

By the way, did I mention that Shiroi-chan hates dubs for anime? She hates it a lot.

But that's just her.

I don't mind them.

But that's just me.

I MISS MICCHI! WAAAAHHHHHHHH!!

Er, sorry.

Nothing else left to say.

Bye, Himeka

**A/N- Seriously, onemanga is real. GO TO IT AND FIND KAMICHAMA KARIN CHU!! I got all the way to the fourth volume because of it. And, yes, it's in English. R&R, no flames!**


	28. Entry 28

**A/N- Sowwy for not updating, AGAIN! I haven't been on, like, in forever! Thanks for the reviews, Electric Banana, Kouseki Yume, and chocolatecheese08!  
**

**Disclaimer- Wow, do you honestly think that I own it?  
**

June 27th

Dear Sakura-chan,

Micchi wrote to my again! Ugh! And now I'm pissed off! Wanna know why?!

HE WAS IN ENGLAND!!

That is way too evil! He was here, and I didn't get to see him! EVIL, YOU HEAR ME?!

This is what he wrote:

_Dear Himeka,_

_Hello. I'm writing this while I'm in the plane, going to Paris. _

_But... I was in England. I even saw you, you know. But I was too... er... embarrassed, I suppose, to come and talk to you._

_I bought some chocolate... heh heh. I missed British chocolate._

_I wonder while I'm writing this... are you mad at me? I did leave... you... and not even say anything to you when I saw you... _(YOU ARE WAAAAAAYYYYY TOO RIGHT, MICCHI!!)

_Anyway, I do hope that you're doing all right, mate. I do worry about you sometimes, you know._

_When you and I are both back in Japan, maybe we could go out for ice cream or something! I miss going shopping with you, Hime-chan._

_AH... that's all I have to say, really._

_By the way, how is Shiroi-san? Tell me in your next letter to Hanazono-san! I'll be back by then!_

_Love, Micchi_

... I'm still a little mad at him...

But it's so hard to be! Oh!! He's so cute and sweet! And he has to have a good reason for not coming to see me!

Shiroi-chan told me to focus on my script, and not on boys. Hmph.

But... I bought a bear today. The next time I write to Karin-chan, I'm going to send him there so Karin-chan can give him to Micchi.

EEK!

I'M SO EMBARRASSED!

But... happy... at the same time... ugyu...

Did you notice that Micchi signed it "Love" again?! Oh... soooo cute!

I LOVE MICCHI!

Oh.

A sudden thought just struck me.

What would happen if he got a hold of this diary? Or Johnson-san? Or Kazune-chan? Or one of Micchi's fangirls?

WHAT WOULD I DO?!

Whoa.

Okay.

Mental note: do not have freak-out sessions about Micchi while you're thinking about the past where Johnson-san is in that memory and... that's a run-on sentance.

Karin-chan said in one of her letters, "Don't worry, your love will blossom like a beautiful butterfly!"

... what does that mean? I can't figure it out.

Hm...

I feel suddenly sad.

Am I gonna cry?

Micchi...

Doesn't love me, does he?

Him and love don't sound right together when they come to me...

Ouch.

Why do I have to be so weird?

Only two-hundred seventy-four more lines to go, Himeka

**A/N- Review, review, review! AND NO DANG OLD FLAMERS!**


	29. Entry 29

**A/N- Again, more insanity at home... plus, I lost me drive, dude. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, chocolatecheese08, lovelyloonylunalovegood, hikarinozomi, and Kouseki Yume... it long! BWA HA!...!  
**

**Disclaimer- Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah...  
**

June 30th

Dear Sakura-chan,

All righty. I'm getting closer and closer...

Only two-hundred sixy-four more lines to memorize!

Speaking of the play...

Derrin asked me out yesterday. I wanted to scream and run away, but... I couldn't.

Everyone was watching, and it felt like no one was breathing. I could have sworn that I died at that exact moment.

And then I said... "Sorry, I don't like you that way."

His jaw dropped and he said, "What?! But... but why else would you try out for this play if you didn't want to be my girlfriend?!"

I stared at him. "My friends made me do it."

"This is horrible... horrible... horrible! Himeka, the most beautiful girl and sweetest girl I've ever met, doesn't feel the same about me..."

I know what you're all thinking.

_Oh, I feel kind of bad for him now. Maybe you should have gone out with him, Hime-chan._

Heck no, Sakura-chan.

Wanna know why?

Later, as I was walking down the hall, I saw him making out with that one girl... Elizebeth. He was gripping her butt and everything...

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!

This is a public school. Don't they, like, have rules against that?

Oh, well.

At least their happy together. And perverted together. Sickos.

Oh, yeah!

That's one of my lines!

"Sickos."

I'm so talented.

Woot.

Wellpppp... I got nothing else to say.

Except Shiroi-chan is eating all of my popcorn. Poo-head.

And I love Micchi.

Wait just a second...

I love Micchi I love Micchi I love Micchi

He's a sweetie

He's makes me happy when I'm sad

Warm and fuzzy

He's Micchi!

That's a good poem. I made it up right on the spot.

I'm so talented, no?

Bye bye, Hime-chan

P. S. Maybe I should sign everything Hime-chan from now on? Tee hee!

**A/N- Meh. That poem sucked. Oh, well. That's just my opinion. R&R, no flames or I kill you!**

**Oh, and I took a quiz today, and, for anyone who's read Twilight, it was supposed to tell you what Cullen you were. **

**I was Edward... and I totally saw it coming. 21st!!  
**


	30. Entry 30

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, Kouseki Yume, Nastusia is Miu, and chocolatecheese08!  
**

**Disclaimer- I may not own this, but I do own Superman. Okay, not really, but still.  
**

July 3rd

Dear Sakura-chan,

Hime-chan here! Tee hee!

Not much to report, really, except I've memorized some more lines. I've got two-hundred fifty-four more lines to go!

Oh yeah! I got a letter from Micchi on the first!

Here:

Dear Himeka,

How are you? I'm hoping you're well. As for me... I couldn't be jollier!

Why, you may ask?

Wait for it... wait for it...

I'M BACK IN JAPAN!!

Hooray! Japan Japan Japan Japan Japan Japan!

And, also, might I say thank you so much for the bear, Himeka. He's so sweet and cute and small...

I've decided to name him Kurai, since he's black. I sleep with him now!

Hanazono-san says that she misses you. I told her not to worry since you ought to be back in late September or early October. You just have to finish up with the play, right?

Anyway, I'll see you soon, won't I? I hope so, Himeka!

I fare thee well, Micchi.

He's in JAPAN!! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so happy!!

And he got my bear! And he likes it! And he sleeps with him!

Wahh... I'm so happy... Sakura-chan...

Well...

That's all I have to say, Sakura-chan, so it's time for me to say bye.

I fare thee well, Hime-chan

**A/N- Micchi's back! YAY!! Hope you enjoyed... and if you did, R&R! NO FLAMAS!**


	31. Entry 31

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, Kiana-tan and chocolatecheese08!  
**

**Disclaimer- That's my dad you're talking about.  
**

July 4th

Dear Sakura-chan,

I sleepy...

Ungya...

Erg!

Sorry. I was up all night memorizing lines. The play is on September 24th, 25th, and 26th. Blech.

If I don't memorize those lines... -shudder- I don't know what I'll do.

But it'll be okay. Somehow. At least Elizabeth has forgiven me. It would be bad if the two sisters hated each other, I think.

By the way, news about Linkin Park. I like their old stuff WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY more than their new stuff. Hybrid Theory rocks my socks!

No letters from Micchi yet, but... what can be expected of that? It's only been a day.

Omigosh! I just realized something!

I didn't tell you who Kazune-chan was in the play!

He's a... well...

The dragon. Who I ride... and use to destroy the evil witch...

It was funny when he found out, because he yelled like a dragon and I could have sworn that I saw flames come out of his mouth.

Eh heh heh... it was funny.

I wrote to Karin-chan, also. I told her about everything that's been going on in my life... and I haven't put any of Karin-chan's letters on here! Omigosh! That's horrible! Here's one:

_Dear Himeka-chan,_

_I MIIISSSS YOOUUU!! And now that Micchi's gone, there's no one in the house any more... Even Jin-kun doesn't come around as often as before. Shi-chan is the only one with me at home... boo hoo!_

_Oh well... you'll be back soon! And your letters are comforting to me..._

_Miyon misses you, too, but I think she's holding up better than I am. I'm probably just wigging out more because I'm your sort-of-mother. But you were more of a mom than I was to you... sigh... kind of sad, really._

_My piano lessons are going okay. I'm going to have my first performance on the eighth of July. I'm kind of sad since you guys aren't going to be there, but at least Mr. Glasses Man and Kirika-sempai and Miyon and Yuuki will be there..._

_Oh, I forgot to tell you that Mr. Glasses Man said that he was sorry. And he gave me sugar. Hooray for getting fat!_

_Anyway, to make it up, he said that he would go to the concert. He also wants Miyon's autograph because she's such an "amazing" script writer. I still don't get that._

_Kirika-sempai says hi! She misses you, too. When you get back, she wants us all to go out for cakes! She's such a sweetie._

_And also... you mentioned in your last letter that Kazune-kun was the dragon in this play. I think that this role suits him well. Heh heh heh. (Don't tell him I said that!!)  
_

_We took a test yesterday! And I think I bombed it! WOOOOOTTTT!_

_... I know... that's not... good.... but... yeah..._

_That was awkward._

_WAAAAAAHHH!! I still miss you, Himeka-chan! Come back soon! I miss your onigiri!_

_sniff sniff_

_Karin_

And that's what a letter of her's looks like. It's so cute! Karin-chan is so sweet... I'm glad she's my mommy!

Ah, Micchi. I'm glad you're in Japan right now. That way Karin-chan won't be as lonely.

I've nothing left to report, so bye!

Hime-chan

**A/N- R&R no flames! If you want me to add something in, or tell me what I could improve, just tell me by pressing that little button!**


	32. Entry 32

**A/N- I'm awful. I'm awful, awful, awful, awful... I haven't written in such a long time... hrrrrhhhhhgggghhhhh........**

**I don't deserve the wonderful reviews you guys give me! Boo hoo!  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own KK!! GET OVER IT!!**

July 14th

Dear Sakura-chan,

You got lost under my bed! I looked and looked and looked and looked everywhere for you! I can't believe I lost you... I'm so stupid sometimes!!

Ten days... ten days without writing a single word, Sakura-chan. What kind of a writer am I? How awful.

I'm sorry to say that I haven't gotten a single letter from Micchi... apparently Karin-chan says that he got sick. I sure hope he's okay...

Also, I love e-mail. I've been able to talk to Karin-chan and Kazune-chan and Shi-chan and Miyon-chan so much more since I got my very own e-mail adress! I got it just yesterday... Kya kya kya! It's so much fun! I loves it so much! :)

Ah! But don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'm not gonna make a blog! I love you too much for that!

Now that I'm looking back on my writings, I realized that I've never spilt anything on you. It's odd because I've spilt ramen and miso soup and tea on pretty much everything that I own except for you and Shiroi-chan. It must mean that I really like you!

Now, about the play...

Wait for it...

One-hundred nintey-nine more lines! That is so amazing!

I think it's because I haven't written anything. I didn't write anything in you, Sakura-chan, so I ended up just practicing my lines.

Maybe it was a sort-of good thing that I lost you.

WAHHH!! NO IT WASN'T! I LOVE YOU, SAKURA-CHAN!! STAY WITH ME, DEARY!!

...

Sorry about that...

I miss Micchi. But you already know that, huh?

I guess that's all I have to say. Nothing's really happened, so...

I love Cheerios!

Hime-chan

** A/N- Hrrggh... I'm such an idiot... *bows to reviewers* I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!~desu!! Please forgive me... I'll try writing more...  
**


	33. Entry 33

**A/N- Well, I lost my ability to write for a while, then I forgot about this story, then I remembered, and now I'm here. Thanks for everything... I don't deserve it all...  
**

**Disclaimer: lol I wish...**

July 17th

Dear Sakura-chan,

Kya, I'm so tired... I've been staying up late practicing my lines. It's so hard because sometimes when I learn one line then I forget another line. I don't know what the heckidy heck I'm doing... I wish I had never tried out for this play. It's just tiring.

Micchi actually called us. I demanded that Kazune-chan give up the phone, but he refused, wanting to know everything about where Micchi was and what he was doing. He actually locked me out of my room. I cried a little bit.

In the end, I didn't get to talk to Micchi.

It sucked.

Now I'm super tired. I tried to learn my lines a lot so that I wouldn't have to deal with thinking about Micchi, who I love so much, and how I couldn't talk to him. It was really terrible.

Now it's about two in the morning and I can't sleep. I've stopped keeping track of the lines that I memorized. I'm trying, mainly, just to get through all of this stuff. I want it to be over with. I came here to get over Micchi, but I can't. I don't know how to.

I wanna cry... I don't know how to get over him! I'm sad now... so tired.

Shiroi-chan wants me to smile but I don't know how. I want to talk to Micchi, to hear his voice. I want to see his silly smile. I don't care if my heart ends up getting shattered into a million and one pieces, I want to be able to see Micchi again. I love him so much.

I know. I shouldn't be obsessive, but I can't help it. I'm so tired... I should try to go to sleep.

Maybe later. I don't want to sleep right now. I feel depressed.

Nothing new has happened with school. I'm kinda tired. I said that already, didn't I? I should just go to sleep. Unless I can't. I'll try.

Good night... for now, Himeka


	34. Entry 34

**A/N- I'm gonna write tons because I feel bad.**

**Disclaimer: Not quite.  
**

July 18th

Dear Sakura-chan,

I've decided that I want to buy a kitten. I want one because I love fluffy things that are comforting. I already asked Kazune-chan about it and he answered that the instant I memorized all of my lines, then we could go out and buy one. I want one so bad so I've been working lots.

I feel a bit better today. Not much has happened besides Derrin and Elizabeth broke up. I was expecting it. Their relationship lasted, like, less than a month. That's so stupid.

Adam and Olivia's relationship seems to be going well, though. They really like each other. I'm guessing that, if they're careful, it could last forever. Gosh, I want to have a loving and caring relationship like they do. It's not likely, though.

Oh, I told Olivia that I was in love with Micchi. She said that if I was in love with him, why not just tell him? Um, obvious reasons, of course...

Micchi... I wonder how he's doing right now. Is he safe? Is he okay? Does he miss me even half as much as I miss him? Oh, I hope that he does. I miss him so much.

I chatted with Karin-chan today on the phone and she told me that Micchi's been happier since he got back from his little... trip, I suppose. She asked him why and he just gave her one of his crazy answers. I can't help but wonder where he went and why he went.

Micchi.

You're so stupid... can't you see that there's a girl in love with you right in front of your eyes? Obviously not. I sometimes wished that he could see, though.

I've thought about it a bit more since what I wrote above about what Olivia said, and I guess that... that I'm going to try to tell Micchi how I feel. Maybe I should admit to him that I'm in love with him the next time that I see him. Omigosh, that's scary. I'm not sure if I wanna... but I'll try!

Also, the date of the play was finally announced. Er, that is, I finally paid enough attention to hear what it is.

August 24th.

Omigosh.

That's coming up. I don't want it to. I'm so scared. What if I die while I'm on stage?!

Oliviiiaaaa! This is all your fault! I wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't forced me to sign up for it! Oh, it's so terrible! I'm not sure I wanna deal with it...

Our business here in Britain will end on August 29th. So, basically, I'll have five days of rest afterwords.

Or maybe I'll be dead.

I'm not ready for this! Maybe I should just cry and hope to get out of this! I don't wanna deal with it! Kyaaahhhh...

Shiroi-chan says she'll be in the audience, cheering me on. I doubt it. She's so flaky.

I'm scared! But I have to do it...

I miss Micchi.

Still worried about the play, Himeka

**A/N- Yeah. That's pretty much it.**


	35. Entry 35

**A/N- I'm gonna write tons because I feel bad. Still.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not quite.  
**

July 23rd

Dear Sakura-chan,

I haven't wrote because I've been so focused on learning my lines. I counted up how many I had left to go and found joy spring up into my heart.

Seventy-four.

Only seventy-four more lines until I can buy a kitten. A cute kitten who will want to cuddle.

Gosh, I'll do anything for that kitten.

Wow, I haven't mentioned Micchi this entire time... oops...

Sincerely, Himeka


	36. Entry 36

**A/N- I'm gonna write tons because I feel bad. Still.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not quite.  
**

July 26th

Dear Sakura-chan,

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

**_I DID IIIIIITTTT!_**

I memorized all of my lines! I did it I did it I did it! I'm so so so so proud of myself! I went through the entire script twice without reading a single line off the paper! I have every single line of mine memorized! I know exactly when to come in and everything!

Kazune-chan says that tomorrow we'll go out and buy a kitten! What should I name him, what should I name him!?

I dunno! I'm so excited!

I just feel so happy! I don't know what to do! So I'm writing and letting out some of my emotions here!

Now that I'm not paying as much attention to my lines (although I still will pay some since it's good to go over them and make sure I haven't forgotten them), I can pay more attention to catching bugs, going swimming when it's not raining, and, yes, writing in my diary! Hooray! I'm so happy!

Ugh.

But I'm exhausted. I feel like taking a nap. I'll do it later. I'm eating ice cream right now!

Chocolate ice cream with Swedish chocolate. It's so yummy!

Omigosh.

So happy. The lines are all learned. This means that... the play... is... coming...

I did NOT think of that. Not good.

What am I going to do?! I'll die?! The play is coming! Oh no oh no oh no... help me kitty!

Oh. You're not here yet.

Help me Shiroi-chan!

This is almost as scary as having to deal with telling Micchi how I feel! What'm I gonna do, What'm I gonna do?! I'll die!

I'm going to take a shower and get to bed... I haven't gone to sleep at nine o'clock in the longest of times. I've been so busy learning my lines and worrying about Micchi and thinking about the idiotic drama that goes on that I haven't had time for sleep. Wow.

Well, I'll be off, then.

Good night, Himeka


	37. Entry 37

**A/N- Thanks for the review, breadsticks12345... I don't deserve it... .  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
**

July 27th

Dear Sakura-chan,

She's fluffy, and has blue eyes, and she's white but her tail turns black and her feet are black and she's got black ears and she's adorable! I'm so happy! She's really tiny, but very fluffy. Like, she's a little ball of fluff. So cute. I love her... lots!

She's asleep on my lap while I'm writing this on my bed. I'm trying to figure out a name for her. A good, cute name.

Her eyes are the same color as Kazune-chan's... oh, and, I guess, therefor, the same color as one of Micchi's eyes. Whose eyes are really pretty. Both of them. Really pretty.

Kya, can't think about that. I need to think about something else. Like the cute little ball of fluff on my lap. So cute. Love her.

Kazune-chan didn't like any of the other cats. He said that they were all gross and stuff... mean and bitey and not nice and stuff like that. He wouldn't let me buy a puppy, either, so I just found the one who looked the sleepiest. And she did. She's so tired, still, even though we've been back from the adoption center for, like, two hours.

Maybe that's a bad thing. Oh, I hope not.

She's still cute.

I've still managed to get through all of my lines with ease. I'm so utterly proud of myself. I even had to show Kazune-chan. I don't think he has any lines as the dragon.

I'm not sure what to say now. Micchi is cute sounds good. Because he is.

Micchi is cute!

Love, Hime-chan


	38. Entry 38

**A/N- Thank you, Shiroi-Laptop! :) Please review... if you want to, I suppose.  
**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

July 29th

Dear Sakura-chan,

Her name has been decided! It's Mika. That's a nice name, huh?

I'm still so worried about her. She's still constantly sleeping. You... you don't think she's sick, do you? Oh, goodness, please no! Don't be sick... maybe we should take her to a vet.

Kazune-chan replied that we should wait a week, then check on her. If she's still constantly tired... well, then he'll take a look.

Miko. Don't be sick.

Ohhh, but I got a letter from Micchi! That's always good! I'm so happy!

Here it is:

_Dear Himeka,_

_How is everything going with you? It's been a while since I last wrote, so I thought I ought to get a quick note to you. At least a little one. I'm happy to write to you._

_I heard from Karin that you got a kitten! What is he/she like? Cute? Sweet? Annoying? Ha ha, I hope not the last one._

_I hope your play goes well. Maybe I'll get to see you preform... probably not, though._

_By the way, are you missing Japan? I'm missing you more than I miss Britain... er, right. Sorry, a little odd so say. Or write._

_Please write back. Otherwise, I'll have absolutely nothing to do! So, yes, please write back._

_I'm going swimming tomorrow! Farewell, Himeka!_

_Love, Micchi_

Love. Love. Omigosh. LOVE.

It makes me swoon every time! And so does the thought of him going swimming! No shirt... Micchi... mwee hee hee!

Love, though! Ohhh, I hope it's not just his British-talk!

Plus, he misses me more than he misses Britain! Oh. My. Gosh! That's gotta be saying something! I wanna wrap my arms around him and kiss him and pull down his- nothing! Pervy thoughts, sorry!

Eeeek! Love Micchi! I'm such a fangirl! I wanna get married to the guy!

Love.

Ohh, I still hope Mika's okay. I'm so worried.

Sincerely, Hime-chan


	39. Entry 39

**A/N- Just randomly continuing.  
**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

July 31st

Dear Sakura-chan,

Mika-chan is still sleeping. I'm worried about her. Kazune-chan agreed this wasn't normal. We're gonna get her checked in a couple of days.

My lines are still good. I'm glad.

I wrote Micchi back. It took my a while because I couldn't decide what to write.

This is what I decided to write:

_Dear Micchi,_

_Everything is going pretty well! I've memorized all of my lines and the drama at school has gone down a bit. So, at least for now, I will continue surviving!_

_Yup, I got a kitten! She's a girl... obviously. Her name is Mika. She's tiny and fluffy and has blue eyes just like your one blue eye. She's also very white. The same color as Shiroi-chan... which, as you know, is very very white! I'm worried about her, though, because she sleeps. A lot. Way too much, I think.  
_

_I would love it if you came to see my play! I mean, I'd freak out a little and wonder how you got here, but I'd still love for you to come!_

_I am missing Japan. And you... you very much..._

_I think I'll go swimming tomorrow. It should be fun. Hopefully Mika and Shiroi-chan don't mind being left alone. Gosh._

_Well, I hope everything is still going good for you!_

_Love, Himeka_

I had to write "Love, Himeka" too! I mean, it's sooo romantic!... or something.

I still wanna kiss him.

I hope the letter will be okay. I'm gonna go mail it, now.

Sincerely, Hime-chan who loves Michiru Nishikiori!


	40. Entry 40

**A/N- Thanks for everything, Winniefred101! :) I'm gonna update multiple times for you~  
**

**Disclaimer: Nooooo...  
**

August 1st

Mika-chan is so sleepy. Kazune-chan says we're gonna take her to the doctors tomorrow, which makes me happy.

In the meantime, though, I'm gonna have to just support her and take care of her. Why did it have to be my cat? I've had her for such a short amount of time...

I kinda want to go to bed. I know... but there's not much to say about today.

It was pretty boring. I just wanted to let you know that Mika-chan is going to see the vet's tomorrow.

Sincerely, Hime-chan


	41. Entry 41

**A/N- Thanks for everything, Winniefred101! :) I'm gonna update multiple times for you~  
**

**Disclaimer: Nooooo...  
**

August 2nd

Dear Sakura-chan,

We took her to the veterinarian's office today. The doctors weren't sure exactly what was wrong with her, so they asked me to leave her there for the night while they monitor her. I'm really scared for my poor little kitten.

Shiroi-chan is helping my get through it. She's been watching the Hana Kimi drama with me. I keep crying. Not because it's so dramatic but because Shun Oguri is so freaking hot and he does such an amazing job at being Sano. I'm amazed.

Oguri-san is almost as hot as Micchi. But not quite.

Huh? Oh, the phone's ringing. Be right back...

* * *

LSDJF:LDNMSDSJKENFDMZBKJAESWOIUYWE*(DNXMFBDL...

...

It...

It was Micchi!

I was very unprepared.

VERY UNPREPARED.

The conversation went something like this:

"Hello, this is Himeka Kujyou, may I ask who is speaking?"

"Wow, Himeka, you've gotten good at speaking in English."

"...!!"

"What's up? Did the line get disconnected or something?"

"M- M- M- M- M- Michhi!"

"Yes, that's my name."

"Um, um, um, I wasn't expecting you to call!"

"Mm, I can understand that. I wanted to chat with you, though."

"Me?? Not Kazune-chan??"

"Well, maybe him later, but mostly you."

"...!!"

"What's going on? Why do you keep stopping talking?"

"I... I'm sorry, I'm just happy!"

"Well, I'm glad you're happy."

"Heh heh heh heh heh..."

"Eh? Oh, Hanazono-san... what? Shopping? Now? Really? I just got on the phone with Himeka, though."

"What's going on??"

"It seems Hanazono-san is forcing me to leave the house. I'll call you tomorrow, all right?"

"E- eh? Um, um, okay! Bye, then!"

"Good bye, love!"

_Beep..._

"...!!"

Love?! Love?! Omigosh, hyperventilating... holy crap...

I need to take a shower.

I'll write tomorrow, after I go to see Mika-chan and I get my call from Micchi.

He's gonna call me!!

Sincerely, Hime-chan who is absurdly happy!

**A/N- A bit longer. Sort of. I'd appreciate a review, if you find the time.**


	42. Entry 42

**A/N- Thanks for everything that you did, Winnifred101! :D And, for everyone who was wondering, the play is on August 24th! Less than a month away...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Koge-Donbo...**

August 3rd

Dear Sakura-chan,

Mika-chan has some really weird sickness that I can't pronounce, much less write. Apparently it is extremely rare, and, at the most, she'll only live to be six months old.

She's almost five months right now.

I only get a month to be with Mika-chan? That's so... so... unfair... why did I get to be the lucky person to chose the cat that had this problem?

I'm holding her right now... she's so tired... I feel a bit better, though, than I did before. I was crying my eyes out on the couch... and that's... that's when Micchi called us...

Our conversation went somewhat like this:

"H... hello?"

"Himeka? What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"O... oh, Micchi... I almost forgot you were gonna call me..."

"What's wrong??"

"Mika-chan... my kitty... she's got a rare disease that will make is so she won't live more than six months..."

"What?!"

"Mika-chan... I'll only have her for a month..."

"That's... that's horrible... Himeka..."

"Y... yeah..."

"Are you doing all right?"

"I feel better when I'm talking to you..."

"R- really?"

"Yeah... Micchi..."

"Ha ha ha ha..."

"Ah, I'm sorry! I said something kind of embarrassing!"

"No, no, it's fine. Hey, Himeka..."

"Yes?"

"Whenever we meet up again, I'm gonna give you a big hug, all right? To make you feel better.

"E- eh?? Um, um, thanks so much!"

"It's no problem. Is everything besides that going all right?"

"Ah, yes! I've got my lines down for the play."

"That's good! I'd love to see you preform."

"He- heh... too bad you're in Japan right now..."

"Yeah. Bring me home chocolate!"

"A- ah, of course!"

"Are you feeling a bit better now?"

"Eh? Oh, um, yes! I am. Thank you, Micchi."

"I'm glad."

"U... um... Micchi..."

"Hm?"

"When we meet up again..."

"Yes?"

"There's something very important that I'd like to talk to you about. Like, alone and in private and stuff."

"Really? I do, too."

"S... so, um, is that okay?"

"Yes, it's fine!"

"Eh heh heh, I'm glad. Oh, wait, why do you wanna talk to me?"

"O- oh, you know! Just some things..."

"Some things?"

"Well, you know... just a few things..."

"I guess we'll talk about it then..."

"Yup. Ah, Himeka, I should get off the phone. It's pretty late over here."

"Oh, right, there's quite a difference in time! I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it, Himeka! I'll see you later, okay?"

"Um, okay! Bye!"

"Oh, before you hang up..."

"Yeah?"

"I really can't wait to see you again."

"...!!"

"Himeka? I'm going to hang up now, okay?"

"O- oh, yeah, fine! Bye!"

"Bye!"

And... and that's how our conversation went...

I memorized it since I haven't heard his voice in such a long time. I really miss him. A lot.

Micchi... he makes me feel so funny inside... not like Kazune-chan did, much different... is love different depending on who you fall in love with and how much you love them? I can't help but wonder if that's the truth... this love feels so different.

I'm gonna cuddle with Mika-chan, my sweet little kitten, a little bit longer.

Bye bye, Hime-chan

**A/N- Well, that's it! Please review, if you have the time.**


	43. Entry 43

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, Winnifred101 and breadsticks12345! I'm trying to make this story dramaticy... XD Review if you have the time!  
**

**Disclaimer: There's a disclaimer, isn't there?**

August 6th

Dear Sakura-chan,

Wai, wai, nothing has been going on... that's why I haven't been writing.

Well, actually, I'm trying to get a lot of time in with my little Mika-chan before it's her time to pass on. I've been taking her outside. She, whenever she takes the time to, is very good at catching bugs. She brought me a little grasshopper today. It was still alive, somehow.

That made me cry.

I wonder, I wonder, how long these peaceful days will last...

I got measured today for my costume in the play. One of the kids who is designing it, named Lilian, is really nice. She's amazing at making clothes, too. She does all sorts of art.

The only part I don't like about her is her feelings towards me.

No... no girl has ever liked me like that before... gu gu gu... I don't know what to do... she makes it so obvious that she likes me through her flirting...

I want to tell her I don't like girls, but it's kind of hard! I mean, what if she's just being funny or something and I didn't notice?! Or maybe she's never told anyone that she's lesbian?! Or... or... or maybe she's in love with me! I can't break her heart! Gyyyahhhhh!

Yeah, that's the drama-moment-of-the-moment.

Maybe if Micchi doesn't like me I should switch over to girls and like Lilian.

No, that's a little odd... I can't picture me being like that...

E- even so, I don't mind gay people usually! It's just... no girl has ever had a crush on me, so I'm not sure how to handle it... gyuu...

Come to think of it, doesn't Micchi have a weird crush on Kazune-chan? He kissed him once.

Don't be gayyyyy! GYYAHHHHHHHHHH!!

I can't think anymore.

I'm going to bed.

Confused, Hime-chan


	44. Entry 44

**A/N- Thanks for the review, Winnifred101! And breadsticks12345, thanks for the story-favorite-thing!  
**

**Disclaimer: There's a disclaimer, isn't there?**

August 8th

Dear Sakura-chan,

We went to the pool today. I was really reluctant to leave Mika-chan home all alone, but... I had no choice, I suppose!

It was fun, anyway. I wore a cute bathing suit that Karin-chan helped me shop for a while ago. Kazune-chan sent a picture to her of me in it from his cell phone. Aren't cell phones convenient?! I love them! I love texting! Too bad Micchi I don't know Micchi's number, otherwise I would text him ALL the time!

Oh, wait, that would be bad because he might think I was weird. Darn.

What was embarrassing about the pool is that a bunch of high school boys kept hitting on me. For goodness' sake, I'm only fourteen! That's scary!

Besides, I kept comparing them to Micchi... is that sad? I'm pretty dang obsessed with that boy.

_**SO LOVE ME BACK, MICCHI!**_

Like that would have happen. Grar.

Now that I'm home, I'm eating pizza while petting my dear little Mika-chan. It's cheese pizza. I don't like stuff on my pizza. Except cheese.

I'm also drinking root beer. I'm gonna get fat. Oh, no, wait, I exercised a bunch today, so I ought to be all right.

Ughhhh, I'm so boreeedddddddddddddddddddddd...

I really miss Micchi.

I wanna call him.

I don't know his phone number.

Plus, I'm scared.

Forgive me for being a wimp.

I'm gonna go watch TV. Please excuse me for now.

Love, Hime-chan


	45. Entry 45

**A/N- Just continuing. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: There's a disclaimer, isn't there?**

August 12th

Dear Sakura-chan,

As I said before, not much is going on, nowadays. I'm so utterly bored...

I've been reading, too, which is weird. I don't read.

AT ALL.

So how I got into Jane Austen is beyond me.

Now, if you don't mind, I need to finish Emma.

Hime-chan, who didn't mention Micchi up until this point


	46. Entry 46

**A/N- Just continuing. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: There's a disclaimer, isn't there?**

August 15th

Dear Sakura-chan,

I finished as many Jane Austen books as I could find. Which is three: Emma, Sense and Sensibility, and Pride and Prejudice. I read them extremely quickly... I'm not sure which is my favorite.

So, once again, I'm out of things to do besides play with Mika-chan.

Oh, you might be wondering why I don't hang or play or whatever with Kazune-chan. Well, that's because he's always working on being a smartie-pants. He took advanced classes so he could prove to the world that he'll be the best scientist/doctor/whatever in the world. So he doesn't hang out with me because he's always doing schoolwork.

Maybe I should have taken hard classes. Sure, I'd be failing worse then I already am, but at least I wouldn't be bored.

My clothes have been made and fitted and all that jazz. They are super-beautiful, way more amazing than I look. People tell me I look amazing in it, but in reality, I think that the dress looks bad on me because I'm ugly in comparison to it. I'm really wishing I wasn't so ugly compared to it.

The dress is bright white with gray ribbons and it's silky and amazing... there's only one part that's red, and that's the magical necklace with a red stone as the medallion.

It.

Is.

Beautiful.

Way amazing.

Oh, hey, I just got a text from someone I don't know... creeeeepy...

... it says, "Hey, Himeka, Hanazono-san gave me your phone number so we could text each other! It's Micchi, by the way."

...

WHAAAAAAA??

What the heck?! Oh, now I've got a text from Karin-chan!

"Hey, Himeka-chan, I gave Micchi your cell phone number since he wanted it. I hope you don't mind."

He texted me! He texted me! He texted me! I'm so so so so so so so so happy!

*holds her cell phone to her chest while twirling* Oh, Miccchiiiii...

Ha ha, Mika's looking at me funny! But I can't help it, I'm so happy! An idiot in love! Mwee hee!

I have to text them both back.

Gosh, now I'm waiting for a text. I'm staring at my phone with this creepy smile on my face. I'm absurdly happy.

Micchi texted me back!

"Oh, I'm glad I did it right! Ha ha, I was worried I wrote the wrong number..."

I'm happy.

I'm gonna text him all night. Maybe.

Loving Micchi and technology, Hime-chan


	47. Entry 47

**A/N- Thanks, Winniefred101~ And the answer to your question is... she's too shy. She doesn't want Kazune to know.  
**

**Disclaimer: There's a disclaimer, isn't there?**

August 18th

Dear Sakura-chan,

Texting...

Texting...

Texting...

That's pretty much all I do these days. I text and I play with Mika-chan. I look for books, I do my homework, I eat, and I sleep. All of my other time is spent with Mika-chan and texting. Why? Because Micchi is always texting me, so I'm always texting him.

It might just be me, but I think that he flirts with me while we're texting, too. I mean, I'm praying that's what he means.

He's called me cute three times.

Adorable once.

Funny six times

And brilliant four times.

I'm praying that he's flirting with me. More than anything, I want him to flirt with me more. If he is flirting. Gosh, maybe I'm just hoping for too much...

But... and, and, this is really embarrassing to think, let alone write, but... I flirt back?

I've called him funny nine times.

I've called him cute twice.

And awesome five times.

I'm... I'm so embarrassed! He hasn't said anything about it... and I'm mainly worried about the "cute" thing... but he hasn't said anything! So, so, so... I hope that's not weird!

That's right... the play's just six days away, too. Everything's pretty much ready. We'll be having our dress rehearsal soon. I... I'm going to do my best! Even if I fail, very much so!

Ah, a text.

Micchi~

...

...

...

... eh?

... wh... why...

...

!!!

HOW?!

WHAT?!

WHY?!

HUHHHHH??

Okay, I need to tell you, I think! This is what he wrote:

"I just wanted to tell you that you're beautiful, Himeka. Don't mind why."

I... I can't think! I don't know what to say!

Seriously!

That's what he texted me!

I CAN'T !

I keep looking to make sure it's really there!

And it is!

?!?!?!?!?!

His handsome face keeps flashing in my mind!

Sh... should I text him back?!

I really don't know what to doooo!

Ugh.

I'm so stupidly happy.

Part of me doesn't want to respond to his text while the other part of me wants to text back one of two things: A) You're sexy or B) I love you.

Hmm... I don't think I'll respond...

Okay, I'll say handsome!

Tomorrow! It's late now anyway... ha ha... ha... ha...

*terrified of complimenting him*

Hime-chan, who is confused about Micchi


	48. Entry 48

**A/N- Just continuing. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: There's a disclaimer, isn't there?**

August 19th

Dear Sakura-chan,

Yes, I texted him. I wrote, "U- um, Micchi... that's... sudden... but, um, I think you're handsome..."

Exact words.

I'm not sure what to do. He hasn't texted me all day. Maybe he thought it weird. Does... does he hate me?

Oh.

Wait.

I had my phone off during school and forgot to turn it back on.

Ha ha. That's... stupid...

I turned it on.

Seven messages from Karin-chan (no surprises there), two from Miyon-chan, and... one from Micchi...

I'm not sure whether I want to read it or not.

I'm opening it...

?

"How are you today?"

...

WHAT THE HECK?!

What's that?! What kind of a question is that?!

He... he forgot it?

Is that it?

Or maybe he doesn't want things to be awkward between us... oh, Micchi...

I love him. Oh, gosh, I love him so much.

I'm gonna stop writing and cuddle with Mika-chan.

Five more days.

Hime-chan, still confused about Micchi


	49. Entry 49

**A/N- Just continuing. :) Next time I update, it'll be the play.  
**

**Disclaimer: There's a disclaimer, isn't there?**

August 22nd

Dear Sakura-chan,

I have earrings to go with my dress now. More splashes of color. Guess what colors they are?

One is blue, the other is purple.

Like the world is reminding me over and over and over about Micchi...

I wonder, I wonder... why do I have to be the one that deals with such things? Micchi has added a lot of drama into my life, just by texting that one sentence.

Just by calling me beautiful.

Me? Beautiful? I'm so happy... so happy about this...

Micchi. How do you feel about me?

According to Karin-chan, he's obsessed with me. He doesn't stop thinking about me. He doesn't stop talking about me. He's just as obsessed as I am with him.

Maybe... maybe he loves me too.

Gosh. Just the thought that this is a possibility... wow...

Micchi. Love me. Tell me so. I'll tell you so.

The play... will be coming soon... six days after, we'll go home. Then, I'll see him again.

By the way, the dress rehearsal went well. I'm still good.

I have to go play with Mika-chan. Her time is coming soon. I can tell.

Love, Hime-chan


	50. Entry 50

**A/N- Hahhhh, I finally decided to do this! ^^; Sorry for the wait... Thanks for the reviews, Haine-of-Winter and MKmusic! I'm really sorry again for the wait! .  
**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing~!**

August 24th

Dear Sakura-chan,

So much happened today. It was completely insane. The first thing...

This morning, when I woke up, Mika-chan... she... she wasn't... she's not around anymore...

I'm trying not to cry, but it's so hard. She was my first pet that I was allowed to have. She was a friend when I needed it. And... I'm just so sad that she's gone. I'm not sure if I'll get another animal, or not... it's not quite that simple, is it? I feel so sad...

But, after crying quite a bit and putting her in a small box that I decorated so that we can bury her later, I had to take in a few deep breaths. Because, after all, I had the play tonight, and Mika-chan would want me to do my best, right?

I think the rest would be more easily told is story format. For me, anyway.

* * *

The dress was really pretty. I looked pretty. Everything was amazing.

Except when I looked, through the curtains, to the crowd. Then the whole world felt spinney-spinney-spinney... I leaned against the wall, trying my best to take in deep breaths. That didn't seem to be helping a ton, so I started hyperventalating.

"Uh, Himeka, are you okay?" Kazune-chan asked upon noticing me. "You look sick."

"Lots of people," I squeaked out.

"Do you have stage fright?"

Nod.

"Want me to get you some water?"

Nod.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second.

Nod.

I sat down, still leaning against the wall. The thought of preforming in front of all of those people... it was horrible. All of my lines seemed to be draining out of my head like water down a waterfall. I knew I had been wrong for this role. Very, very, _very_ wrong for this role.

At that moment, someone touched my forehead. "You feel sick, Himeka-san."

I felt to icky to look up, let around respond. The voice sounded very familiar, though...

"Are you all right?"

I managed to force my eyes to look up from my lap, and saw who it was. My mouth dried up and I was unable to move.

Micchi. Nishikiori Michiru.

"M... Mi..." I began, feeling my face turning bright red.

His face was very suddenly very close to mine. His intense eyes met my own and I had no idea how to move. I could feel his breath brushing up against my face. I shivered a little and hoped that he wouldn't notice.

"You can do this," he breathed. "I came here for you, Himeka-san. I wanted to see you preform. No, not just that, I wanted to see you. I wanted to see this girl who... who... I... I missed. Who I missed a lot."

"Micchi..." I managed out.

"I'll be waiting for you, Himeka-san." He stood up and walked away, just like that. I could still feel him there, though, and was unable to move.

Kazune-chan came along a few minutes later and gave me some water, which I shakily took.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled before sipping my water.

I, very suddenly, had to do this. I had to do it for Micchi. Micchi...

I stood up at curtain time, feeling very confidant. I could do this. Because someone believed in me.

It was terrifying, still, to be under all of those lights. I couldn't even see out into the audience it was so bright. But I knew that Micchi was out there somewhere... somewhere, cheering me on silently.

Somehow, all of my lines managed to come back to me. I recieted them perfectly, never missing a beat. My voice seemed to be more clear, as well... suddenly, I knew what I was doing. I knew that I could do this. All it took was a little courage.

At the end of the play, when everyone was clapping for us and all, I swear I heard Micchi shout my name. Along with Karin-chan, Miyon-chan, and Yuuki-kun...

I beamed at the end. After I walked of stage, feeling dazed, everyone was telling me that it was my best preformance yet. I couldn't stop blushing and thanking people for saying kind things.

"Himeka-chan!" Karin-chan squealed while hug-attacking me. "You were so good! Omigosh, it was amazing!"

"K- Karin-chan?" I managed out, kind of shocked.

"Hee hee! Kazune-kun invited us to come! By the way, where is that idiot? I need to say hi to him as well!"

I pointed him out to her and she hyper hug-attacked him as well. His face turned adorably red.

Miyon-chan gave me a quick squeeze and Yuuki-kun smiled warmly at me. And then... and then there was only Micchi.

He hugged me, and I couldn't breath, move, or stop my face from reddening. I stood there like an idiot, feeling his warm arms around me. It wasn't the same kind of hug that he gave Karin-chan or Kazune-chan. I could tell. It was warm and soft and... loving.

He released me and smiled warmly. "I knew you wouldn't let me down, Himeka."

There was no "san" at the end. Not even a "chan". Just... Himeka. I blushed deeply at this, still unable to say anything.

"Hey, hey, you guys, let's go get some food and get fat!" Karin-chan cried, breaking my lovey-dovey spell. "This is London, after all!"

"Eh?" Miyon-chan asked. "Like where?"

"We've got plenty of food at home, Karin," Kazune-chan said grumpily.

"Awww, come on!" Karin-chan whined.

"A- actually," I said, finally finding my voice. "I have some food that I was saving for tonight, anyway..."

"Eh, do you?" Karin-chan asked.

"Yeah, and most of it is already prepared. It's probably better if we just eat at home..."

Karin-chan pouted. "Fine."

* * *

We ate at home and not much else happened. We're watching a movie and we'r

Sorry about that, Micchi suddenly asked me what I was doing and I freaked out. I'm in my room, now. I don't want him reading this... ever. That would be so embarrassing!

Anyway, I don't have anything else to say.

I hope Micchi loves me.

Sincerely,

Himeka

**A/N- -A- I'm tired.**


	51. Entry 51

**A/N- ^-^  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kamichama Karin  
**

August 25th

Dear Sakura-chan,

I wish that everyone else had gotten to know Mika-chan. It's really sad. We buried her today and I miss her.

I miss her so much.

I'm sorry for not writing a lot, but I'm sad. I don't feel like writing.

Sincerely,

Hime-chan


	52. Entry 52

**A/N- ^-^  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kamichama Karin  
**

August 27th

Dear Sakura-chan,

HE READ IT. HE READ IT. HE READ IT.

Sakura-chan, I'm sure you know this, but he picked you up and read you! I put you on the counter so I could write in you after I used the restroom, but he read you! HE READ YOU.

I'm so so so so so so embarrassed! I can never come out of my room ever again! I locked it, and I will never unlock it!

Micchi's pounding on the door, but I put in my earphones and turned it up to full. I can never face him ever again! He knows I like him! No, not just like, he knows I love him! I'm going to die!

Micchi, Micchi, why did you have to find out this way? I've been trying to tell you in private all of this time, but we haven't gotten any along time, so I was unable to! And now he found out through other means! And, by other means, I mean that he read one of my embarrassing entries where I obsessed over him!

Micchi, if you ever read this, please don't hate me because I love you!

I'm surely going to cry. Surely, surely!

What's sad as well is that I'm almost out of pages. I've been looking back... and I feel depressed.

Even hoping that Micchi would like me seems futile now. I don't want him to ever see me again.

I'm not leaving my room.

Never.

Ever.

I refuse.

No.

I can't face him.

No matter waht.

I cannot leave.

W...

Wa...

WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I'm so embarrassed!

Hime-chan


	53. Entry 53

**A/N- Wahh, thanks for the reviews everyone! ^^ I'll reply to them at the bottom, okay?  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kamichama Karin!  
**

August 28th

Dear Sakura-chan,

I woke up this morning and realized that my perfect plan was never going to work since I had to use the bathroom very badly. So, quite simply, I snuck out of my room at five in the morning (I didn't sleep well... I woke up and fell asleep and woke up, like, a million times) and went to the bathroom. I also took a very quick shower. It was only, like, five minutes long. That's super-fast for me.

When I exited the bathroom in my bathrobe, I really wasn't expecting Micchi to be standing right there, waiting for me to get out. Before I could run away screaming, he grabbed me and hugged me to him.

Now, normally, I would love this with all of my heart, but he had found out less than twelve hours ago that I was in love with him. Aaaaaand I was wearing a bathrobe that I had known to magically undo the knot. The next thing he said, though, made it all better.

"I love you, too, Himeka."

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love.

HE LOVES MEEEEEEEE! HE LOVES ME HE LOVES ME HE LOVES ME HE LOVES ME!

I'm so stupidly happy! I'm writing this with this absolutely idiotic smile on my face! I'm so absurdly happy!

After he said that, I think he realized that I was wearing a bathrobe and blushingly removed himself from me, mumbling about how he was sorry about that and about reading my diary and about making me sad and about pretty much everything. I was so happy at that point that I couldn't speak.

He walked me back to my room and asked if I would join him for breakfast at this place he likes to eat at...

I asked him if I could have a second to vent in my diary since Karin-chan wasn't awake yet. He said that it was fine with him, as long as, while I was writing, he got to sit next to me on my bed and hold my hand. Of course I said yes.

He is right now.

I'll try to write later about it. About... about... our... our first date.

Wahhhh... I'm embarrassed now for a completely different reason! But, as I've said a million times before, I'm really happy though!

Micchi, I love you, but stop reading over my shoulder.

Love, love, love, looove,

Hime-chan!

**A/N- Ne, review if you have the time. ^^ If not... it's okay. I'll try to update again soon. I'm so close to the end of this story...**

**Haine-of-Winter: Thank you for the kind words! And, yes, Micchi does love her... in my dreams, anyway. *sighs***

**MKmusic: It makes me feel special when I'm mentioned as well. ;) Micchi couldn't resist but knowing for sure since he suspected that she loved him... more on than in the next chappy.**

**SnowyReverie: No, it's obviously not. I've still got a couple to go... two or three. I have them talking, going back to Japan, and then the sort-of epilogue. So about three. Possibly more.  
**


	54. Entry 54

**A/N- Thanks, you guys! MKmusic, SnowyReverie, Haine-of-Winter, and Winniefred101! It means a lot to me!  
**

**Disclaimer- Still not owning after 54 chapters... this makes this my longest fic! I think! ^_^  
**

August 28th

Dear Sakura-chan,

Ne, ne, I'm so happy! The date went well... although... it was awkward at the beginning. We both just sat there, looking at our menus, blushing a lot. We started playing footsie, though, and...

Hur hur hurr...

W- we started talking about our feelings for each other and stuff. Micchi said that he had known that I loved him since way back in April. He said that he realized it when we went shopping together. He also said that he realized that he loved me as well.

I can't get used to that word. Love.

Anyway, he said that he wasn't absolutely certain if I loved him or not, though, and so he tried to use a couple of methods to get me to confess. Of course, I never noticed... in fact, I don't think I even wrote about them because I didn't notice.

He wanted to know for sure so badly that he was even willing to try to look in my diary. He happened to read Entry 11, which took place on May 15th... which pretty much sealed it. I was in love with him.

Um...

Th...

There's...

There's...

There's something...

Else...

I've been keeping in...

I should've written it first, this is killing me.

He told me why he left.

He left because he was looking for a ring that my dad told him that he hid. Daddy said that it was my ring... sort of. Daddy also said that Micchi would need it.

N...

Need it to... to...

Propose marriage...

OLKIA:RHFENYC^JYC"J KEWCFHSKZMBDKGT:UIKJW DLWA:LK!J LGFZ;SJRK;KSJTHEAJEFDSJAGHLD

I KNOW WE'RE BOTH YOUNG, BUT I DON'T CARE! HE PROPOSED! HE PROPOSED!

I'm so embarrassed! And happy! Honestly, he really did propose! He blushed and said that he wanted to marry me! When we're older, of course, but he said he wanted to marry me!

ME!

OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!

MEEEEEE!

I keep staring at it! My ring! My wedding ring!

I haven't told Kazune-chan or Karin-chan or Miyon-chan or Yuuki-kun. Imagine their reactions.

AUGH.

BUT STILL HAPPY!

I love him so so so so so much!

Weird. We're engaged and we haven't even kissed yet. Or... or gone any further...

Kyah, what am I thinking of?

In love with her... her fiance!

Hime-chan!

**A/N- Nyah... please review if you have the time. ^^**


	55. Entry 55

**A/N- Thanks, you guys! ^^ I'll reply at the bottom!  
**

**Disclaimer- Still not owning after 55 chapters... this makes this my longest fic! I think! ^_^  
**

August 30th

Dear Sakura-chan,

Wahh, I only have one page left after this one. So... so I think I may stop writing. No- not like, forever, but I wanna put you away for awhile and then come back in many years to see what it was like... what I was like... all of that stuff. I don't know how long or anything, but I'm gonna bury you in the back of my closet so nobody can find you. Th... that should be okay, right?

I'm actually writing this while we're on the plane, going back to Japan. That's right. Japan. I'm so excited.

So much has happened since I first picked up this journal, and, yet, it's only been a few months. It's really... interesting.

I... I hope that I won't have changed to much in the future... I hope that I'll still be with Micchi... and Kazune-chan and Karin-chan will still be happy together and all... and... and...

Wah, already out of room. My handwriting really is too big, just like Kazune-chan said...

Hime-chan, signing out until next time!

Goodbye, Sakura-chan...

**A/N- Short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything to write. -A-; Sorry.**

**MKmusic: Hee hee, being mentioned is always awesome!**

**Haine-of-Winter: Th- thank you so much for the compliments! ^^**

**Winniefred101: A couple things to you... oh, gosh, I made it sound like you said something mean. .; First of all, I never specified Himeka's age in this story. She's actually in her third year of junior high in the first bit, then in her first year of high school in the last bit. In Japan, girls can get married at 16, so it's not THAT weird... I guess. Also, when I started writing this story, my brain was wired WAYYYY different than it is now. If I could restart this story and make it differently, I would. Trust me. DX**

**Look forward to the last chapter... might have it up before anyone even comments or anything.  
**


	56. Entry 56

**A/N- Last chapter... and thanks for the quick review on the other chapter, Midnight Rose Petals!  
**

**Disclaimer- Ung.**

April 2nd**  
**

Dear "Sakura-chan",

My, my. It's been a while. Almost ten years.

What a cute girl I was!... and obsessive. Slightly frightening, really.

I have to say, I haven't changed a ton. Maybe I got a bit more mature, but not much else has changed.

I'm married to Micchi now. I'm really happy with him, as well! After much debate (me being afraid and he being extremely wanting), I've gotten pregnant. I was hoping for only one, but, as it turns out, we're going to have twins. Ah, well. I'm sure I'll love them. I already do, after all!

Karin-chan and Kazune-chan are both doing their best to raise their little boy, Sazune. He's adorable.

Yuuki-kun and Miyon-chan have gotten married and had a little girl, who seems to be very interested in Sazune, who doesn't seem to notice at all. Kiddie crushes are the cutest kind!

Micchi and I live in Japan for the most part, but, during the summer, go back to England. I really enjoy both places, but Japan is where my friends and family are, so I'm glad that we stay here longer than we stay in England. I don't like being separated from them.

It seems that my large handwriting seems to remain. I'm already beginning to run out of room.

I can't wait to show this journal to my children. I'm sure they'll laugh at how silly their mommy was when she was a teenager. And maybe they'll feel sad for me at some points, as well... who knows?

Sincerely, Himeka Nishikiori

**A/N- Holy crap. I can't believe it's done. =A= Amaaaazing. **

**And so, my friends, I have to say good-bye. Thank you for all of your reviews, your favoriting of the story, and your creepy stalking of the story! ^^ Although I don't write much in the way of fanfiction anymore (I like to create my own stories more, and so I feel somewhat restrained while writing fanfiction), keep an eye out in case I write any more MicchixHimeka! ^^ **

**Adieu!  
**


End file.
